Roses and Thorns
by BollyHunt
Summary: Carrying on from 'Looking Forward'. What happens in the three months between the proposal and the wedding ? Who is the strange man on the other end of the phone to Alex? Who is Super Mac ? and will they ever be able to sit in that Booth ever again ?
1. fiancés and fun

(A/N: ok guys here's ya follow on :) Although my story will include story lines and some dialogue from series 2 it doesn't necessarily follow the episodes word for word. I'm gona take the alternate reality/ because they got together route so there: P ha ha Hope you enjoy! Picking up where we left off in 'looking forward' ......)

She woke the next morning achy and sated. Her dreams had been full of pleasant thoughts about Gene. She had one leg hanging from the side of the quilt, Breeze playing at her foot from the open window and her bare back showing. One dream she had seemed to stick in her mind so clearly. He had dropped to one knee downstairs and in front of everyone asked her to marry him.....

Hang on.

That wasn't a dream. She looked at her left hand placed at the side of her face and there it was all sparkly and bright. Her engagement ring. A smile crept over her face and she felt the joy surge through her body. She stayed on her front and turned her head to his side.

"Morning gorgeous." He grumbled. He leant over and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"You asked me to marry you last night." It was half a question half a statement. She needed to say it to make it real. Make sure it wasn't a dream.

"I know Bolly, I was there remember down n one knee and everything. You turned me into a poof ya posh tart." He blushed slightly.

She wondered for a split second how long he had been staring at her. If he had at all been to sleep in the past few hours that they had managed to tear them self's away from each other's body.

"I don't believe I have turned you into a poof Gene. In fact I'm pretty sure last night proved you are anything but."

He smiled and wore a smug macho look on his face. He rolled over and puffed his chest up as if he was lord of the manor. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Alex carried on looking at him for a few seconds willing her mind not to think back to last night just yet. She had only just woken and that sort of stuff should be kept for her memories when she was fully awake.

Too late.

-

She cast her mind back to when they had made it to the foot of her stairs she could still hear the cheers from the team in the back ground.

"Shall we then Bolly Kegs ?" She could still feel his lips on her neck.

"MMMand then some Gene. Looking forward to the wedding night already."

She shook out the memory of seeing Molly in the corner. Crying while thinking about last night was not on the agenda.

He playfully slapped her on the arse and she ran up the stairs opening the door at lightning speed and pulling him in before slamming the noise of Ray and Chris who had come to the foot of the stairs to cheer out from her ears.

"Eagar are we Bolly?" He smiled as he slammed her up against her front door. His mouth firmly against her neck. Alex had wrapped her legs around his body and tilted her head back.

"Well you know, thought maybe we should do something about the fact I'm gona be your wife."

He stopped. Shit did he regret asking her already? Was it all going to come crashing down so soon?

He lifted his head from her neck and rested his head on hers.

"That you are Alex that you are." He never called her Alex. She could feel something inside her. Pure and utter awe. She realised at the use of her real name she had found her soul mate in this brute of a man.

She placed her feet back on the floor and took his hand in hers.

"I can't wait to be either. I love you. Come on let me show you."

Gene looked flustered. His eyes pure black as he obediently followed her towards her room. She stepped out of her shoes as she walked and he started to loosen his tie with his other hand. Shedding his jacket.

She turned to him at the foot of her bed and jumped back on to her wrapping her legs back round his waist. Her lips nudging at his. He growled and she smiled she knew he couldn't go slowly tonight; she just wanted to tease him a little. He fell onto the bed and onto her, wrapping her blouse from her in an almighty tear. The formality of opening it button by button lost to him. He wanted her now and not a moment later.

Alex too though had no need for formalities tonight. It was just like their first time again, they just needed to feel each other. He rolled over ever so slightly to remove his shirt and trousers as she stared at him and removed her skirt and pants. She had just started to roll her stockings down.

"Wait...leave em on." He said to her breathlessly.

"Gene you kinky man. Get over here and fuck your fiancé." She had the wicked smile on her face and he didn't need telling twice he pounced on her and entered her on one swift movement.

"Oh Fuck! Gene" She arched her back allowing him to enter her even more.

He had taken her left breast into his mouth and was nibbling at her nipple as they gathered pace. He could feel the build up already. He was fucking his Alex, his Bolly, his soon to be wife. The thought made him growl a primeval sound and Alex dug her nails into his back, She too he knew was close.

He gathered her to him and rolled over onto his back. She immediately shot up into the air and arched back resting her hands on his calves rocking back and forth.

He gripped her waist and started to pump harder.

"Fuck Alex ... God so so good. You in stockings ...amazing."

He touched her clit slightly with his thumb and she was gone. Lost. He came with her and she collapsed over him.

Both of them panting they laughed a little and kissed each other lazy for a few minutes.

Alex rolled over a hand over her head wiping away the sweat.

"Bloody hell Bolls, what's the wedding night going to be like!" She burst out laughing and rolled over to him. His face still pink form there love making, his mouth parted from the ragged breathing.

"Oh Gene you have no idea. You have cuffs right?" She cocked her head quizzitively at him.

"You kinky Bitch." He rolled her over back onto her back.

She looked at him. His face completely relaxed and grinning. He looked so different from when he was interviewing scum. He was a completely different man. She loved them both though.

His eyes looked into hers and his face became a bit more serious.

"You weren't just sparing me from the rabble were you Bolly? You do want to marry me?"

"Gene why would I not? Love you."

"Love you too ya posh mouthy tart."

He pulled her back over him giggling she felt her arse yet again being smacked. That's gona smart in the morning....and they engaged in another round of fiancé fun.

-

"Oi Bolly, you carry on thinking that hard ya brain will burst you know."

"What?" How long had she been thinking about last night for? It felt like hours.

"Oh sorry, Got a little lost in thought..." She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Dirty cow. Always one thing with you. Any way as much as I would also like to relive last night ... over and over and then over your kitchen table I think we may have taken the piss enough. It's half 11 you know. I'm sure even Ray is getting arsey bout us not showing up yet."

"Always the voice of reason hey Gene. Come on then spoil sport. Work beacons." She straddled him as she got out of bed and he groaned.

"Bloody minx. I'll get you for that later."

-

Just after 1 they finally made it into the doors of CID.

The cheers they had left Luigis to last night had began again. Alex blushed a little as Gene let go of her hand and cleared his throat and headed for his office.

They agreed that they would get on with work as normal and try and keep their hands of each other till at least lunch. Which were only a few hours away after all? 6 pm could not come quick enough.

"Right then you ravel, what have we got today?"

Alex took her seat and glanced over at Shaz. Shaz widened her eyes and nodded at her as if to say 'good night?'. Alex blew out a long breath threw a smile. Shaz understood Alex had a fantastic night.

"Erm well Guv we have just had a call actually we were about to ring you. Supper Intendant Macintosh is on his way in. A copper has been found dead in Soho, apparently dressed as a right tart."

"Supper Macs coming down? Fucking hell Raymondo why didn't you ring me! Right you lot look busy I'll be in my den!" He winked at Alex before he turned around and shut his door.

"Alright mam?" Queried Chris. He was suppressing a giggle.

"Fandabbydozy Chris, Amazing night." She smiled at him and he gulped sitting back down knowing he wouldn't get anything out of her.

"Supper Mac hey Shaz, have you met him before?" Alex had heard about him but never had the pleasure of meeting him. Gene had mentioned him many times over the past month. Always someone Gene would look up to.

"No mam, hear he is a right ball breaker though.... So last night?" Shaz grinned at Alex and she leaned over so she could explain what happened. But they were stopped in their tracks. The door swung open and there he was.

Supper Mac.

(A/N: Here we go again then guys.... this is gona be a long one fare bit of plot and of course not forgetting SMUT! Review review review!!!!)


	2. Something umbridge comes this way

(Thanks for the reviews guys! You will have to excuse the slight Harry Potter reference in this chapter, I apologise if you don't understand. Also I know this strictly does not follow the real story line but like I said it's a twist on the show. I know Shaz and Chris shouldn't be engaged yet either but still I don't care my story ha ha :P sorry for the massive gap in updating, been a very very busy week!)

Chapter 2

"Good afternoon everyone, Is your DCI around id like a word."

Alex stared at him. Big and broad shouldered he had a full head of hair even though gray she could see it was thick and styled. There was something about him, it was strange. She had never met him, never spoke to him but she instantly disliked something about supper intendant Macintosh. The way his voice sounded so cold, so calculated yet with a sweet appearance.

"Erm.... DI Alex Drake Supper intend ant." Alex held out her hand to him trying to ignoring her first impressions. She didn't know the guy after all and only polite.

"Ah Alex glad to meet you, a female DI in the met? I see your keeping this lot under control." He was still holding onto her hand. She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. With a small forced laugh Alex withdrew her hand. He reminded her of some one. Someone she disliked just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Do you want me to go and get DCI Hunt for you?"

"No no. No need I shall like a quiet word with him first before you all go and investigate. Only found him 30 mins ago. Terrible shame, good copper we thought."

Strange to say? Thought Alex she knew it was meant to sound sad and sorrowful but again it came across cold. Shrugging a little and sitting back down she watched Mac enter Gene's office. Chewing on her pen she watched as they shook hands and talked for a few more minutes before both leaving Genes office.

"Right then you lot as informed before we have a dead copper on our hands. Now the circumstances are a little ... shaky. Nothing suspicious though. One of our own fellas so to your self's right?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, now if you don't mind Supper I'd like to take my team down to Soho before all the weirdoes and spooks come out of the wood work."

"Not at all DCI Hunt. And remember everybody. One of our own." He smiled at them. It looked fake. Alex was a profiler for crying out loud, she could see he didn't mean it.

"We will talk when you get back Gene." And with that Mac left the office.

"Right you heard the man let's get on with it. Boys, Bolls." He gestured towards the door.

Grabbing her coat and following everyone out, she suddenly remembered who Mac reminded her of. She had been reading the Harry Potter books to Molly just before she had been shot. A vivid image of Professor Umbridge entered her mind. Sweet as candy but sickly too. All Mac needed was a pink bow and a wand. 'One of our own' might as well have been 'magic is might' Wonder if that's where her brain had dredged this Character up from?

-

"What was Mac saying to you in the office before we left?" Alex asked as they drove to their location.

"Oh nothing interesting Bolls, you know normal work chit chat with the upper levels." He didn't even glance over to her. Alex could swear she could see him looking anywhere but at her. He was hiding whatever had been said, but it was between Gene and Mac no big deal. Still bugged the hell out of her though. Especially now Gene keeping something from her would grate.

"If you say so." She turned her head away and looked out the window. Gene glanced over at her, his face was apologetic. He looked like he wanted to say something else to her but he looked back at Ray and Chris, sighed and changed gear. The silence was hell after the euphoria of last night. He wanted to get where ever they were going quick.

-

"Well how the bloody hell did I know it was her Royal Highness Raymondo! What's the tart doing in Soho anyway?"Gene was red in the face. A slight run in with a certain royal, a giant pink plastic penis and his usual charming self had embarrassed him. He wouldn't admit it but he would never have sworn so much if he knew who it was. Even if she was only 6th in line to the throne.

Ray shook his head at Gene and walked by him into the club; Chris followed him and gave an apologetic smile at the guv.

"Who would have thought it? Ray a royalist. He one of your lot Bolly?" He smiled at her but he could see she was still pissed at him for not telling her what Mac had said. With a stern face she attempted to follow the boys only to be stopped by Gene in the door way. Fuck it he thought. He grabbed her arm and spun her round. He pushed her to the wall and kissed her before she could protest. She raised her hands and started to push him back but there was no point. She couldn't resist him when he was like this. Her hands fell into there usual place into his hair. He parted their lips and pulled his head back to look at her. She still looked pissed off but not as much.

"Bolly I'm sorry; there are just a few shitty things I need to keep to myself. I ...I can't tell you .yet. Just trust me? "She looked down away from his eyes, disappointed but she looked like she understood.

"OK I'll let you off this time. Just ...it's not just about this case though is it? I don't know what it is Gene but I have a bad feeling about Mac."

Gene stepped back from her still holding her left hand.

"See that ring on your finger Bolls? A lot of it has to do with TRUST." He looked at her again and she nodded. Kissing him quickly again they both entered the strip club and went to find Ray and Chris.

"Bloody Nora!" Exclaimed Gene.

There in front of them was a man in his 30's strung up wearing women's bondage and sporting a ball and gag.

"That's what you call well hung." Said Chris. Smiling to himself. Ray was still speechless smoking his cigarette looking at the body from all different angles.

"I don't get it guv whys he dressed up like a bird? Who tied him up?"

Alex proceeded to explain to them about auto erotic asphyxiation. She didn't expect any of them to get it but she could see Gene staring at her with his head cocked to one side and raised his eyebrows as if to ask 'have you?' she shook her head at him. He seemed to let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't help smiling at that, she could just imagine Gene thinking he had stumbled across some sort of kinky fetish of Alex's.

"Anyway ...." Said Gene "...why don't you 2 go and talk to the woman that called it in while me and Bolly check out Jaun Hung low over here."

"So Bolly what do you think of Mr Irvine? Mac said they were going to move him up to CID. Would have been one of us."

"Well, do we know if he was on his own? Was there anyone with him last night?"

"Found this outside." Gene showed Alex the Polaroid of Shawn Irvine and a stripper who was dressed as a pirate sat next to each other.

"I see so what are you thinking then Gene? " She knew what he would say. He was so predictable sometimes. Apart from the times when he surprised the hell out of her, you know like asking her to marry him. She looked distantly away and without thinking was playing with her engagement ring. Gene looked down to her hand and smiled.

"Mind on other things Bolly knickers?" He leaned in to her, still a few feet away but close enough for her to smell him.

"Shut up 'guv'" Alex blushed. "So ...what do you think?"

"Accident. He tried this asfixy wank thing you were talking about she helped bolted when he topped himself. Case closed."

"MMMM if you say so." She wasn't taking any notice she was looking around the crime scene.

Gene groaned. He knew that tone with Alex. This was going to be one of those pains in the arse cases with her he could tell. Still it's her arse. He took a quick sneaky peek at said back side.

"Stop looking at my arse Gene, you can have a proper look later."

He groaned again. Why all of a sudden could days at work not be over quick enough?

-

They did the necessary. Gathered all the witnesses' statements. Secured the crime scene. Gene even managed to get rid of some reporters that had got wind of a dead copper in Soho without punching them. Alex was quite proud of him for that.

They made their way back to the station. Ray and Chris still laughing at image of the man dressed up hung and dead.

They made their way up to CID. Shaz was walking towards them as they strode down one of the corridors.

"Alright lover." She smiled.

"Why PC Granger that is not the correct way to greet your DCI." Gene said.

"Ha ha guv." She reached up and gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just thought I would come and find you lot before you got back to the office. PC Irvine's partner, Kevin Hales is up in your office Guv he seems to be taking it a bit hard."

"Thanks for the heads up Shaz."

Alex could see Shaz was holding some magazines in her hand.

"What you got there Shaz?"

"Oh almost forgot thought I'd bring these for you to look at." She held put a pack off wedding magazines to Alex. She held out her hand and took one of them from her.

"Bloody hell Shaz, give me chance." Joked Gene. The boys walked forward leaving Alex talking to Shaz as they walked up the stair case.

Alex browsed through the first edition Shaz had given her. The dresses, the hair styles, the whole look of the weddings from the 80's. Alex realised she would have a lot to do for this wedding if she wanted it to look like something she would want. For starters there was no way she was wearing a dress with puffed up shoulders and a meringue.

"Gene, your back." They all looked up to see Supper Mac hanging out of his office door.

"Yes sir we are just on our way to talk to his partner."

"I see .. A word before you does if you don't mind." Mac recoiled back into his office after flashing them the same false smile he did earlier. Gene nodded to Ray, Chris and Shaz to follow on. He and Alex walked towards Macs office and entered.

"Urm... just you I think Gene." Said Mac from his desk. "Thank you DI Drake."

Gene turned to look at Alex who was just about to speak.

"I'll see you upstairs." He had that same look on his face he did when asked her to trust him earlier. She didn't like it but she turned and walked towards the door.

Gene looked at her once more with an apologetic smile and shut the door.

Yes there was definatly something about Supper Intendant Mac that Alex Drake did not like.

(A/N: I know evil the day after the get engaged but don't worry the day aint over yet is it ;) chapter 3 should be up soon. Keep reviewing guys!)


	3. questions, secrets and hand shakes

Chapter 3

So she waited outside. She wasn't going to go back upstairs to wait for him. The childish side of her took over and she decided she would wait right there outside the door. How dare Mac just boot her out like that? Ok, he was her super and ok she didn't have to be rooted next to Gene all the time ...well, but still HOW DARE HE!

She could see a guy with a brief case and a toad like look on his face heading up the corridor. It had been about half an hour and it was the first person she had seen. He walked up to Super Macs door looked Alex up and down with a snare and knocked.

Alex stood to attention as she heard the door handle being turned.

"Thank you Gene I shall see you tomorrow evening then... DI Drake, I hope you were not eaves dropping? Ah Rugby, come in." Mac extended his arm and the man now known as Mr Rugby stretched out his. Mac grasped the mans forearm instead of shaking his hand. She knew that hand shake. Mac was obviously in the masons, great.

Gene left his office and looked up at Alex.

"Thought I said I would see you upstairs Bolly?" His hands were in his pockets. He looked like a naughty school boy who had come home to his parents and was unsure whether or not they had found out he had done something bad.

"Well you know me Gene not one for following orders, did you see that?" Alex had taken no notice of what Gene had just said. Her eyes still transfixed on Macs arm as he closed the door.

"See what Bolls?"

"How he shook that guys hand! You know what that means don't you?"

"He likes him? He was welcoming him in? Go on Bolls up you go." He gestured to the stairs.

"You know what it means Gene!" She started to walk towards the stairs with him. "He is in the masons! They are connected everywhere! It properly means.... Gene, Mac is properly corrupt."

She put her hand on his arm and turned him round.

"Gene that's not what he keeps talking to you about is it?"

He looked up at her and took in a deep breath. Gene raised his hand and cupped her cheek.

"Bolly how many times do I have to say it today? Trust me."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds; Alex raised her hand to cover Genes.

"I'd trust you more if you told me... but ok." She kissed his hand next to her lips and walked towards the stairs.

-

"Guv, we just had the call from the morgue, said they have taken Irvine's body in and the Coroners not gona be able to do the autopsy till the morning." Ray span round as soon as Gene and Alex entered the office. Ray had a strange eager look on his face. He was waiting what the guv would say. Alex knew why. If there was nothing more to do, if the autopsy results would not be back until tomorrow afternoon... Luigi's called.

"Thank you Raymondo, I take it Mr Irvine's partner is in my office still?"

"Yes Guv" Nodded Ray enthusiastically.

"Good then while were talking to him, why don't you and Chris go brake the news to Irvine's Mrs." Gene smiled and then winked at Alex. She had to stifle a giggle. Obviously Gene had noticed Rays drinking wants as well.

Down trodden and frown firmly set, Ray nodded and he and Chris left muttering something about fancying a pint.

Gene and Alex headed to his office they could see Kevin Hales Sat Patiently in Gene's office. Chewing his nails he looked up from the chair opposite Gene's desk as they entered.

"Mr Hunt, I'm Kevin Hales, PC Irvine's partner...I ...I ... what happened?" Alex could see he had been crying and that his eyes were still a little puffed up. He was looking all around the room. She noted although she could see he was upset, he looked agitated as well.

"PC Hales I'm sorry you have lost your mate but you have to know we can't tell you shit yet. Now the autopsy is tomorrow why don't you come back in a few days...."

"IN A FEW DAYS! ..." Kevin was on the verge of crying again. He took a deep breath."I'm sorry DCI Hunt it's just you know."

"I know mate, now go on let us get on yeah?"

Kevin Hales nodded and turned to walk out of the office.

"Well that was interesting... what do you think about him then Bolly? Seemed a bit uptight."

"He has just lost his best mate, but I know what you mean. He wasn't looking at us you know. There's something that guys not telling us."

"Well that also can wait for tomorrow." Gene stood up and grabbed his coat and then Alex's hand."Like Ray suggested nothing more to do. Its drink time."

Alex laughing followed him out. Ray wasn't going to be happy when he found out Gene had sent him to do the bad deed when he himself was going over to the pub. All well, at least Mac couldn't get to them over the road. Maybe Gene would let something slip about what they were talking about.

-

Ray and Chris joined them an hour or so later. Ray looked out of place, obviously the wife had not taken the news well and he really didn't want to be the one to tell her.

He plonked himself down next to Viv and drank his pint.

"Oh cheer up Ray" Said Gene who was sat next to Alex, his arm draped over the back of her chair. "It could have been worse she could have thrown herself at you."

"Mam, did you have chance to look at any of those magazines?" Shaz asked Alex eagerly.

"Yes Shaz I did in fact..." Alex had thought about a few things while she waited outside Macs office. She had indulged herself in a small amount of girly speculation about her wedding. She had looked through one of Shazs magazines as well .Shaz had been so eager about it Alex knew she would need her help. "...Can I have a quiet word?" She and Shaz stood up.

"Where you two off to?" Enquired Gene.

"Toilet, you know us ladies can only go in pairs."

They stood near the bar as Alex began to talk.

"Shaz I know it's a bit soon but, I was just wondering. Would you be my chief Bridesmaid?" Anxiously Alex looked up at Shaz. She looked stunned, her mouth a gape. "Shaz?"

"OH MY GOD!!!" Shaz jumped off her Chair and flung her arms around Alex."I'd love to mam!"

They returned to a stunned table. "What was that all about Bolly?" Gene whispered in Alex's ear.

"Oh nothing, trust me Gene" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Minx" He finished off his pint and went to fetch another round.

Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. They had all had a few drinks, had a meal and were now in full song! Luigi was doing his normal headless chicken routine around the members of CID. Alex watched Luigi for a few minutes. That poor, poor man, he had to put up with them every night. He had though, Alex thought always been there for them. When she needed to talk to someone about work, Molly or getting home she always came to Luigi's and talked to him about her problems. He was in many ways a father figure to her... A father.

"Gene?" She questioned, looking up at him from his shoulder she rested her head on.

"Yes Bolls?"

"What do you think about Luigi?"

"Well he aint really my type, bit too short and plump. I'm sure the moustache would get in the way as well."

"Not like that" Laughing she pushed herself up to sitting "I mean... well my father can't give me away." Gene looked at her, she could see he was about to ask why not. Alex raised a hand and shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell him about her Parents just yet. "What about Luigi? I'm taking it your asking Ray to be best man and while I love Chris to bits well you know."

"Not really thought about it Bolly thought maybe we would go more than a day without settling plans, but yeah I suppose I'll ask Ray."

"Do you think I should go ask him then?"

"Bolly, this is going to be your show luv. I'm just happy you said yes! Means I get to bug ya forever. Bet you didn't think about that did ya?" He smiled down at her. Capturing her lips lightly, slightly forgetting his surroundings. She broke away from him and squeezed his hand. As she turned and got up to leave she noticed there show of affection hadn't gone unnoticed. A table of eyes were staring at the pair.

"Oi you lot get used to it or fuck off!" Gene winked at Alex and nodded towards Luigi. She mouthed 'Thank you 'at him and went to talk to Luigi.

"Luigi I ..."

"Ah singorina Drake, Glad you and Mr Hunt look so happy. Congratulations by the way. I hope you two are very very happy!"

"Thank you Luigi, I was wondering can I have a word?"

"Why of course! How can I help you?"

"Well it's just you know me and Gene are ...getting married" Why she blushed as she said it she would never know, but she was getting nervous about asking Luigi. "Well I have a question for you."

"Yes, yes?" He was listening intently now, drying a glass absent mindly.

"Well it's just my parents... they won't be there I won't have my dad to give me away. So I was wondering... would you give me away Luigi?"

SMASH

"MAMMA MIA! YES YES OH HOW WONDERFULL! YOU BEAUTIFUL LADY! THANK YOU THANKS YOU!"

Luigi had dropped the glass he was drying and was now repeatedly kissing each of her cheeks in turn. The rest of the CID table had stood up in shock at the smash and was now watching. Luigi grabbed Alex's hand and led her back to the table sat her back down to Gene.

"Everyone! Miss Drake has asked me to give her away! The drinks are on me!"

"WAYHAY!!!"A huge cheer erupted and a massive storm for the bar occurred.

"One at a time! One at a time!" Luigi ran as fast as he could back to the bar.

"Take it he said yes then."Gene said as she snuggled back up to him.

"He sure did, you don't mind do you?"

"What that he gives you away? No, as long as I get to be the bloke marrying ya I couldn't give a toss. Now..." He started to kiss her neck. She smiled and put her head back slightly to give him better access."... We getting out of her so we can practice that wedding night stuff again."

"Sounds like a plan Guv." She grabbed his hand and passing the crowed of CID awaiting the promise of free drinks dragged her fiancé upstairs.

Super Mac was nothing to worry about for the rest of the evening, like Hales the autopsy and the rest of the case he could wait for tomorrow. Tonight she wanted Gene Hunt and Gene Hunt only.

(See I know I ended the last chapter evil but things seem to be working out ...well for now. Mwha ha ha! Smut to follow my friends they are heading upstairs after all! Keep reviewing guys!"


	4. Handcuffs and past ties

(A/N: Hi guys! just a quick note that again this chapter runs along the same lines of the show but not to the exact story lines. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!)

Chapter 4

Gene led Alex back up to her flat. She had had a great night and considering her earlier anger and things just looked like they were going to get better.

"Do ya want a night cap Bolls or do ya ...." He was cut off mid sentence. Her good mood had spurred her on and she had launched herself at his lips."....just want to go to bed." Gene finished.

"Bed ...now" Gene growled as Alex told him what he needed to hear. He wanted to show her that whatever was going off with Mac at work he would never stop wanting her.

Her hoisted her up in to his arms and then flung her over his shoulder into a fireman's lift. He spanked her arse and she giggled.

"Now then Bolls don't laugh. Or ill have to do it again." She was still laughing when he set her down on the bed.

"What did I just say? Now your gona have to be punished."

"Oh no officer! I didn't mean it! Are you going to cuff me?" She had meant it as a joke and was giggling still as she said it but they both stopped kissing his/ hers neck, body or whatever they could get at and looked into each in the eye. They were asking each other silently whether the other would, Alex broke the silence.

"Top draw."

"You kinky Bitch." He wasted no time in scurrying over to her side cabinet. He wasn't sure if it was the case they were working on, the drink or something he just hadn't come across with her yet but the aspect of having Alex Drake cuffed to the bed in front of him was a dream come true.

"Right then Bolly Knickers you have the right to remain silent, anything you wear will be taken down and thrown to one side. You're Knickerless!" Growling again he crept over the now blushed, writhing and very much cuffed up Alex Drake in front of him.

He loved this. He was going to tease the hell out of her before he did anything himself. He nudged her legs open and starting with a trail of kisses leading from her mouth down to her breasts took one of her nipples in his mouth while starting to play with her clit. The heightened sense of her being cuffed up and not being able to touch Gene herself was overwhelming for Alex.

"Oh god why did I suggest Cuffs. I can't touch you!"

"Mmm well that's your own fault for giggling Bolly Knickers." He pushed 2 fingers inside her and she screamed out his name. He was back to kissing her neck. "I'm gona tease you DI Drake and you're going to enjoy it."

"FUCK!" Him whispering in her ear and whatever he was doing with his thumb rushed on her first orgasm. He could feel her convulse round his fingers.

"Gene, let me out of these things...need to ... touch ....OH GOD!" It was no use he had already crawled down the bed and was now kissing the inside of her thigh. His tongue hit her Clit and she came again. He was laughing to himself. This was too good to be true. His beautiful fiancé ...fucking hell fiancé he thought, his Bolly was laid out for him to do anything to and all he wanted was to tease the hell out of her. You really have turned into a puff Gene he thought. He looked up at her face and could see as much as she was enjoying it; it looked like she was going to implode if he didn't let her loose to touch him soon.

He reluctantly got the key and freed her from the bed. Big mistake. She knocked his knee from under him and pushed him back rolling on top of him quicker than he imagined possible.

Click.

Shit.

She had managed in that split second to get the cuffs and raise his arms to the bed post. She leaned over him and Whispered in his ear...

"Two can play that came DCI Hunt."

-

They woke the morning after with a major hang over and both with slightly sore wrists. They were also late and had very little time to get ready for work. Grabbing a slice of toast and eating it while running to the station. This was not the way Gene wanted to spend breakfast with Alex but there would be time later for that. Scum to catch.

They burst through the doors of CID to find it empty bar 2 guys in the kitchen area making a cuppa.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone else!"

"I don't know.... might have ...stitch..." Alex was clutching her side and slumped down in her chair. "I don't think running ...while ...eating. Good idea."

"I'm going to find out where the gruesome 2 some is." Gene walked into his office and found his radio.

"Raymondo! Chris! Where the bloody hell are you?....over."

"Sorry Guv we're over at the strip club waiting for the girl in the photo. Over."

"Bloody perves. Ok I and the lady Bolls will be over soon.... remember DC Carling were there to arrest. Mind you don't tell Bolls but have a gleb for me. Over"

Gene was sure he could see Ray smiling from his office. He grabbed his coat he had only just removed and he and Alex headed back to Soho.

-

"Well at least we got to meet a nice Manchester girl down in this grot of a place. No bloody closer to finding out anything though. Fucking Soho scum dragging a nice girl like that into their clubs."

They had finally managed to talk to Sally, the girl from the Polaroid. She had told them nothing they had already knew. No new leads to be had from her. Alex was, however, yet again shocked at Genes tenderness towards the girl. Ok it was only after they found out she was from Manchester but still. Gene had gone and got her a cup of tea and biscuits. Sat her down and told her to go back to Manchester like a good gal and move back with her mum. He still amazed her sometimes. She had stared at him the entire trip back.

"What Bolly? You're making me blush." He had obviously noticed even though he had not taken his eyes off the road.

"Nothing it's just .... You shock me some times Gene Hunt. In the nicest possible way, but still." She put his hand over his thigh forgetting that Chris and Ray were sat in the back. Ray coughed and Chris cleared his throat. Gene looked down and saw Alex's hand on his left thigh. She had turned her head and was looking out the window.

"Erm ... Bolly."

"Mmm?"

"Maybe not while the kids are in the back hey." He was starting to get a little 'uncomfortable' her hand was inches away from his crotch and the idea of getting a stonking hard on in front of the boys a tad embarrassing. She could hear his voice getting a little shaky and deep.

"What ...oh sorry." She blushed and removed her hand. "Sorry fellas." They grumbled in unison.

-

Kevin Hales was waiting for Gene and Alex again when they returned. Gene ushered him into the locker room. He looked pissed and there was no need for him to kick up a stink in the office. He was demanding his mate was not to be made a fool of, that he was a good man and he didn't want Shawn's name being dragged through the mud. He was getting restless again; Alex could see he was anxious; he had the same look in his eye as he did yesterday. He was still hiding something. Alex started asking him questions. He snapped and squared up to Alex.

Gene all but threw him out by the scruff of his neck.

"Oi ! Now the lady is only asking you a question!! Either answer or fuck off!

He did the later.

One thing Hales had said though, Irvine had got in too deep in Soho, that he was sleeping with the girls more and more. This was only strengthening Gene's argument about an open and shut case.

"See Bolly nothing to worry about, Sex game gone wrong. Cased closed."

Alex was still unsure .It seemed whatever Hales was hiding would blow this wide open.

"You still don't think so though do you?"

"No, there is something still.... I don't know. Sorry bout in the car." She looked down a little embarrassed. They weren't hiding their relationship. Everyone had seen them together now. But it was always in Luigis or at least a small hug in the confines of Gene's office.

"I forget that there are others around. Seems I can't keep my hands of you Guv." Her tone was playful and any other time, any other place and he would have pounced but what he had in mind they would need to be somewhere where no one would hear Alex moaning. He walked round to her and cupped her cheek kissed her slightly and then turned to her ear.

"Im the Gene Genie luv. Only Natural." He smacked her on the arse again and walked towards the main entrance. Lunch was needed.

-

She followed him out and with a mixture of trying to keep her breathing under control from Gene just kissing her and trying to figure out what Hales was hiding walked over to the other side of the Quattro facing a smug looking Gene Hunt. She was just about to speak when she heard a car pull up next to them. Supper Mac

"Ah Gene case all sorted? Good keep it short and sharp." He looked courtly from Gene to Alex and nodded "Alex" He wound his window up and drove off. She really was starting to dislike him. Why would Mac want the case done with so quickly if he was concerned about it being 'one of our own'?

"Oi Bolly? What you thinking about? Can hear the clogs ticking from here."

"Sorry, miles away come on lunch." She was just about to get in when she heard a dog bark. She turned her head and saw a police Alsatian dog coming towards them. The dog sat by Alex and carried on Barking. Then everything slowed down and Alex could hear the dog ...talking. Alex could hear someone talking over a radio....

_Female with gunshot wounds to head_

_Alpha Victor Lima One_

_Urgent medical assistance required_

Then everything went back to normal speed. The dog began to bark again.

"Bolly you sure you're ok?" Gene sounded worried and was reaching across to her side to try and pull her into the car.

"Yeah...urm...sorry. Didn't see the dog there. Come on lunch." She smiled feebly at him and got in the car.

She was certain now that someone had found her body back in 2008.

This scared her to the core. She had made her choice. She hadn't heard any link to 2008 in 4 days. She hadn't seen Molly; no TV sounds any radio interference. Why now? Whatever was happening back then she didn't care, she wanted to stay here with Gene.

Maybe it wasn't just Mac she had to worry about after all.


	5. a moment here a moment there

(A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating it's a very, very busy time at work for us at the moment! I'm trying to update when I can bear with me! Hope you enjoy ... it gets a little Angsty at the end.... don't panic all will be well!)

She tried to shake off the message the dog had relayed on the way to Luigis. After all it was a dog. Maybe she had just imagined it ...highly doubtful but she could at least hope. Deciding not to stress out Gene any more than he already looked she tried to keep her face as passive as possible until she could manage a false smile.

They had opted for a decent meal and then maybe just maybe a bit of time up stairs before finishing stuff off at work. It had already been a long day and they knew some more paper work was needed before either of them could consider leaving for that day.

Gene sat down in 'their booth' followed by Alex who looked like she had forgot her earlier scare from the future and played a smirk across her face as she sat down.

"I'm not sure I'm ever not going to stop smiling sitting here you know." She nudged him gently in the ribs.

He carried on looking at the menu and smirked himself.

"Well you know Bolls, it was all your fault I only wanted breakfast. Bloody sex mad posh tart."

She was just about to protest when Luigi came over to take their order. Blushing slightly Alex ordered for them both, Gene seemed to be reminiscing and stroking her thigh under the table absent minded under the table.

"Gene you know it's now not just us eating in here today don't you? Copping a feel dear?"

"What ...oh right. Not saying sorry. I'm just gona carry on." She shook her head in gest and changed the conversation. If they carried on they would never get any food.

"So what's the plan then? What shall we doo about PC Hales? I'm telling you there is something defiantly not right about hi.... Gene." She half moaned his name as she said it. He had carried on stroking her thigh as she was talking and without realising it had slipped his hand even higher up her skirt.

"What ... oh sorry." He meant it this time he didn't want to embarrass her. "Right, well Hales will show through in time if there is something amiss about him. I know what you mean. He seems as nervous as a ponce on his first day in the clink." She winced in comedy at his turn of phrase.

"Thank you for earlier by the way, standing up to him for me. You're like my own personal knight in shining armour." She leaned in hand on her chin, elbow on the table towards his face. He was looking down at her lips. He liked to think of him sometimes as her knight. No one was ever going to hurt her as long as he could help it.

"Well you know Bolly being engaged to the Manc lion has its advantages.... like a long lunch." He wiggled his eye brows and nodded towards the ceiling. She knew he wanted to skip dinner now and just head upstairs. In a way so did she, she wasn't that hungry after her scare with the dog and it was still paying on her mind somewhere in the back that wasn't smothered at this present time by Gene Hunt.

"Long lunch hey? Wow well maybe we should go for a 'lie down'"

"Told you before Bolly don't wiggle your fingers at me" He was still looking at her lips, he had shuffled closer to her now too and had his arm round the back of the booth.

"Well then Mr Hunt what do you suggest I wiggle at you?" She laughed at the phrase herself. It was so corny but she knew he would like the smuttiness of it.

"Up stairs. Now." She was taken aback by the loudness he had said it and was sure everyone in the restaurant had heard him. She really didn't care though she was out of the booth even before he had finished saying it.

"AH AH MR Hunt Mr Hunt!"

Gene sighed and turned round to the Italian.

"Yes Luigi, were leaving. Box up our food we will take it with us when we leave capish?"

"Yes Mr Hunt, but ah there is a call for you. They said it was urgent."

He sighed again took one long look at Alex's arse and turned to the kitchen and the phone.

Alex sat back down in the booth for a few minutes waiting for Gene to return. She thought back to what the dog had said before. Ok so she had been found it didn't mean she was defiantly going to wake up, after all she had been shot in the head. She could be in a coma for months and the rate time was running here to at home that could mean years decades. She shook out the thoughts and looked back to the kitchen area and Gene's backside se could see poking out of the curtain. She smiled again; he did after all have a rather nice derrière himself.

He put the phone down and turned back to the restaurant. She could tell by the look on his face, they weren't going upstairs any more.

"Let me guess, shall I get my coat?"

"10 out of 10 Bolls, were off to the morgue."

-

They met Ray and Chris there. The pathologist had said it had looked like an open and shut case until he checked out Irvine's blood. After attempting 3 times to try and explain what date rape was to Gene he finally got the gist of things.

Alex had also deduced from this that although he had been drugged, he wasn't sedated enough to be unconscious. Someone though had to have helped him get changed. Sal was lying and they needed to go talk to her again. Someone else was there.

Alex also thought back to what Mac had said earlier. Was this why he wanted to rush the case through? Was Mac involved?

Ray and Chriss headed back to the station to do the paper work on the Autopsy while Gene and Alex headed back to Soho. They had no idea they would be the last 2 to talk to Sally.

-

Gene felt Guilty. No wait that was an understatement. He felt like a bag of shite. The last few minutes of that poor stripper girl's life were spent by him shouting at her, telling her he was going to tell her mum. When she was shot he had tried to comfort her, he knew she was going to die. He had seen his fare share of shot wounds. He knew the ones who felt no pain but bleed like a river were goners.

He and Alex drove back to the station in silence. He still had blood on his shirt. She could see he felt guilty about it. He had stormed over there and insisted they talked to her tonight. He had shouted at her, dragged her out onto the street where she would die.

They entered the squad room to darkness. It was gone midnight now and everyone had left hours ago. She took his hand and sat him down in his seat. Gene rested his head on his arms, resting them on his desk.

"Gene, come-on. It's not your fault. She was going to be killed anyway, we were just there." She handed him a glass of scotch while stroking the back of his neck trying to soothe his temper she could see he was hiding.

"What could she have possibly known worth killing her Bolly ? I don't get how a young girl like that would think Scum like London would be better for her than home." He leaned back and took the glass of whiskey from her. She could see his mood had dropped the guilt was still there, but his temper had gone. She hopped onto his knee and stroked his chest.

"Gene, everyone thinks they can do better somewhere else in life. Some people do and some people end up like Sally. Gene it's not your fault."

He reached up and kissed her fore head.

"I hope I can believe that one day Bolly. Thanks anyway. "

They sat in the darkness of the office, only his lamp for light. Being in each other's company was soothing and neither wanted to move. It had been a really long day. Gene knew they would be back early the next morning. He could properly count the hours on his left hand. He suggested they rest where they were. Comfy and sated. Just as they were drifting off, both on his office chair, Alex sprawled over him he spoke once more before slumber took them both.

"I know why your here now Bolls"

"Mmm and whys that?" Alex whispered sleepy

"To find that girls killer.....and to be my pain in the arse. Night Bolly." He kissed her hair and drifted off with her.

-

They woke early before anyone else had come in. Gene had gone for a quick shower in the locker room and Alex had changed her clothes and attempted to do her make up with the stuff she had in her locker.

Ray and Chris came in around 8 am with Mrs Irvine in toe again. There investigations into her the previous day had shown that she may have been playing away from home the night her husband was found dead.

After a quick coffee and a garibaldi Gene and Alex went to re interview Mrs Irvine. Gene was getting a sense of déjà vu about re interviewing people concerned with this case.

Two hours they were in that interview room for. They were getting nowhere.

"I WANT THE TRUTH!" Gene shouted in her ear. Mrs Irvine let out another sob.

"You didn't kill them did you?" Alex asked.

"No"

"What are you hiding?"

Then, just as she was about to answer, Supper Mac barged through the door.

Gene looked just as surprised as Alex when he had told them he could personally vouch for her where abouts. She had been in his bed.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Gene." Gene looked up at Alex and gave her a sideward smile. They both knew that. They had to let Mrs Irvine go. Before Alex could get whatever secret she was hiding out of her.

Hales was next on the list of re interviewees. Turned out he too had lied, Irvine never slept with the girls. He was always kind to them.

Hales unfortunately also had an alibi. He had been at a football match the night Shaun Irvine was killed and he had been banged up for fighting last night when Sally was killed. Again they had to let him go.

Alex was getting tired; Gene decided a quick break back at her flat would be both helpful and needed.

It was almost mid day now and their earlier restless sleep in the office really hadn't been what they needed. They start to walk over to her place. Only again to be stopped before they even got to Alex's front door. Mrs Irvine was waiting for them outside. Her place had been trashed while they were interviewing her and while her 'sob story' fell on deaf ears with Gene; she had brought them what they had been looking for. Shaun's diary.

"Have you ever been in love Mr Hunt?" She said through tears.

Gene looked up at Alex. He really had been in love, was in love. How would he feel if they had found Bolly like that? He shuddered in thought.

"Yeah, yeah I have."

"Then catch my husband's killer."

-

They reluctantly headed back for Genes office. They closed the door and shut the blinds. Opting yet again to try and rest on Gene's chair, Alex again sat on his knee as they looked through the diary. They noticed all these Initials. KH, which they assumed was Kevin Hales and the mysterious SM. Who was that?

They had just reached the back of the diary as Ray came storming into his office.

"GUV! GUV! Oh sorry...erm." Alex got off his lap. They just were not going to get any time alone today.

"Look Hales he was there!" Ray was holding a blown up copy of the Polaroid. There in the back ground was Hales face behind a curtain at the back. Too small to see on the photo but under a magnifying glass Ray had recognised the face.

"And we just had word he was in a police cell the night of Sals death but released 5 mins after."

Without hesitation Gene told him and Chris to go and bring him back in.

They went back into Gene's office and started looking through a few of the Diary pages again.

Alex still couldn't get out of her mind why Hales had lied so much to them. The bigger problem was why Mac had wanted them to clear this up so quickly.

"Gene?"

"Oh no not that, I know that tone. Do I need ear muffs?"

She smiled sarcastically at him.

"Don't you think it's a bit funny that Mac wanted this all cleared up quick? I mean if he really wanted us to solve it he would want us to look into it properly right?"

He sighed and looked down at his desk.

"I don't know Bolls, you would have to ask him." His answer was sharp.

"I was only asking Gene! Why are you so defensive all of a sudden any way? You ever going to tell me what you 2 were talking about?"

The past few days and Alex's insistent untrust in him had taken a toll. He stood up and snapped at her.

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES WOMAN? TRUST ME ON THIS CRAP!"

At the same moment Gene's radio began to crackle.

"Guv! Guv!"

"WHAT RAYMONDO!"

"It's Hales he has gone nuts! He keeps firing at us"

"Were on our way" Gene grabbed his coat and pulled Alex by the hand to his beloved Quattro. He might be pissed off with her insistent questioning but he wanted her as close as possible if this fruit loop had a gun.

-

Things were worse than they expected when they arrived. Hales was shooting blindly at a crowed. Unfortunately he hit the Quattro. Gene was fuming Alex could see so she decided it would have to be her to get him down. Gene tried to call after her but he knew it was useless. He was just going to have to have a heart attack on the side lines.

After Alex finally managed to talk him down, after Gene had grabbed her and hugged her telling her over and over again never to run away from him to a bloke with a bigger gun, they managed to get him back to the station.

Alex realised as she shoved him into the Cell, that although he had acted drunk with the shooter, he didn't smell at all of drink.

"Hang on" She pulled him back.

"You're not drunk? Why?"

He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear...

"This runs higher than you imagine, you won't ever be able to stop it!"

They closed the cell door. She was confused why would he pretend to be drunk?

-

Finally it was (Sort of) Case closed. They headed over to Luigi's. The whole team needed a good drink after this case. Alex and Gene were just happy they might finally be able to go back to her flat and spend some time together.

"Why would he pretend to be drunk though? Maybe he was told to confess Gene did you think about that?" They were sat propping up the bar. After a few drinks the conversation had yet again come back to Hales.

"Bolly ...." Gene sighed. The case was closed he could never get why she always need to iron out every little detail.

"I know just listen please."She had that look on her face. The same look he had completely fallen for, the night months ago she had told him she would let her stamp her arse if they followed her lead. How could he refuse that dopey eyed look.

"Go on ... "He sighed again swirling his whiskey.

"SM? Meeting with SM ....." Alex's eyes suddenly lit up, something clicked. "Gene SM, its supper Mac!"

"Excuse the Tom Jones pun but, it's not unusual to talk to someone who is coming up to CID Bolly."Gene knew where this was going.

"Gene Mac is bent can't you see?" Alex was almost pleading with him; surely he had to see now it was true.

"Alex for crying out loud bloody trusts me!" Gene shouted back, their noses almost touching.

"Mr Hunt. Phone for you, He said to say it was Mac."

Alex and Gene looked at each other for a split second and Gene took the phone.

"Yes sir....ok....I'll come right over."

In a way Gene was relieved he had been called back to the station, Chris was in the process of trying to get back in Shazs good books and his bare arse was making him feel a bit sick... Alex looked at him. Her face full of the anger she had felt the day before when Mac had thrown her out of his office.

"Bolly, don't. Look go upstairs get drunk if you're pissed at me but I need to do this, I'll ... see you later." Gene bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He looked at her again for a few more seconds, trying to gauge whether or not she was going to slap him. No, she was just pissed. He sighed and walked out back to the station.

Alex stayed downstairs, sat by herself for another half hour or so. Going over and over in her mind why Gene couldn't see Mac was bent. She had had enough and was starting to feel sleepy. Grabbing 2 bottles of Red from behind the bar, not even paying Luigi for them (a trait she realised she had picked up from Gene), she headed upstairs.

As she got to the top step she saw a huge bunch of red roses. She smiled. Gene obviously feeling guilty for leaving her had left them on her door step as apology. She bent down and sniffed the flowers then felt a gift tag round the back. She flipped it over and began to read....this was obviously not from Gene.

_Alex _

_You don't belong here._

_They found you today._

_Not long now. _

_Your home calls._

X

(A/N: Ooooooh! Who they from ... well I'm sure we can guess lol and our poor lovers not being able to spend any time together.... what next ?)


	6. More questions, secrets and hand shakes

Alex threw the roses straight in the bin. She was shaking and like earlier, after the dog had spoke to her, she felt sick. Walking over to the settee she downed the first bottle of wine without battering an eyelid. She felt her eyes get heavy as the effects of the wine took hold.

Just before she nodded off she returned her thoughts to Gene. This would be the first night since the Prices death she would spend without him.

-

It was still early outside when she woke. She could hear the milkman's cart moving down the street and in the distance a bin van doing its rounds. What she couldn't figure out was how she got to her bed. The last memory she had was passing out on her settee. Angry and drunk.

She turned around and saw him. She smiled to herself a little before remembering she was still angry with him for running back to the station at Macs say so and returned her face to an angry scowl as if he could see her through his closed lids.

Gene had come back to Alex's flat as soon as he and Mac had finished their 'chat'. He had found her sprawled out on the settee holding on tightly to an empty bottle of red. He cursed himself knowing it was his entire fault she would have a hangover in the morning and he wouldn't. Wanting to somehow make up for the fact he had deserted her and not even told her ...again, what was happening he lifted her up as gently as he could possibly manage and carried her to bed.

Now he lay asleep next to her. His brow still furrowed as if in thought. He looked strained and troubled thought Alex. What was he hiding from her? She couldn't help herself and reached out to touch his face. A stray lock of that lovely blond hair had fell across his face and she wanted to push it to one side and kiss him so badly.

She briefly touched his cheek and then scolded herself for giving in so easily. Alex got up and went to make some coffee. They had solved the Irvine case but trouble was never far away. She could tell today was going to be one of those days.

She had no idea.

-

It was another half an hour before Gene woke. He grunted at the sight of the empty space next to him and rolled on to his back roaming his hands over his face. She hadn't waited for him to wake up before getting out of bed. He knew she was still pissed at him. Bollocks.

He walked into the kitchen to find her propping up the work surface reading through some paper work. She had a cup of coffee in the other hand and carried on reading as he entered.

"Some coffee on the side."

Before she had given him chance to reply she left the kitchen and slammed the bathroom door behind her. He heard the mug being put down and the shower being turned on. She was still REALY pissed. For a split second he wondered whether to just bite the bullet and go join her in the shower. Though he didn't fancy getting another left hook from her.

-

They got dressed basically in silence. A word here and there. Mainly Gene apologising for being in her way.

By the time he had made it to the station he had had enough. He pulled her to one side down a small ally way just before the front doors and pushed her against a wall.

"I'm sorry ok." He looked angry but Alex knew it was a mixture of pleading and fear.

"For which bit? The part where you swaned of back to supper duper Mac? Or the part where you won't tell me what the hell is going off?!"

"Both." He let go of her arms and placed his hands in his pockets. He had returned to his little boy lost stance and she knew she stood no chance. She straightened out her clothes that had got ruffled up on the wall and let out a calming breath.

"Well it's a start." She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him quickly but passionately, fully on the lips. She couldn't remember a time in the past 2 weeks where they hadn't gone 12 hours without kissing each other. Alex pulled away and turned to walk back towards the stations front doors. She knew he was watching her as she walked in front of him, could feel him smiling.

"You're not allowed to look at my arse yet though Gene. You have a lot of making up to do."

He cleared his throat and averted his gaze. Steeling one last look at her before he entered the station, he knew she was still angry but hopefully by the end of the day he would have made it up to her enough to at least sleep in the same bed tonight.

-

They were the first ones there again and although they had talked and apologised outside Gene still felt a bit awkward so he made a b line for his office and some sort of paper work excuse leaving Alex at her desk to finish off the Irvine report.

She still didn't understand while Hales pretended to be drunk but as Gene and most of the team didn't find it interesting enough to warrant an investigation she knew there was no point in trying. She stamped the folder and filed it away.

Glancing up looking at Gene she could see he was trying his best to look busy. Stupid man, he didn't need to be all embarrassed. Arguing as Alex had found out in her first marriage was all part of the parcel. She was looking forward to making up later. Before she knew it she had made her was over to his office and was now propping up his door frame.

"So what are you doing to make yourself look so busy then Gene? I've just done all the paper work. You're not drawing again are you?" Her tone was playful. If they were going to make up later she needed to give him some sort of break.

"How dare you Bolls I'm working very hard." He smirked and for the first time in nearly 48 hours she saw her Gene coming through. He held up the note pad he had been sketching on. She cracked out laughing.

"Can't you see how hard it is to get you tits right on paper?" He tilted his head back as if beckoning her over to him and she came and sat on the edge of his desk just to the side of him.

"So how am I doing then? Do I get to look at your arse yet?"

"Not quite yet but were getting there. Just.... your ok aren't you? I mean this stuff with Mac. You know me, I worry." She was being honest now. The fact that he was keeping something from her was one thing but she had seen firsthand what Mac could do to someone. She was worried about him as well.

He leaned forward and placed his hand on the waist, sliding her along the desk so she was in front of him.

"Bolly, I'm fine. " His voice was completely calm, his face honest. She sighed and smiled at him. She hopped up onto the desk fully now and placed one leg either side of Gene.

"Good. Then what do you suggest you're going to do about making up for last night?" He stood up and wrapped his arms round her waist. Resting his head on hers he started to laugh.

"What?" Alex asked him puzzled.

"I thought about coming and doing this earlier when you got in the shower but I was worried you would punch me."

"I would have."

"Well what are you gona do about it now then Bolly knickers?"

She wrapped her legs round his waist and pulled him towards her with them, when he was close enough she grabbed his tie and pulled him down towards her face.

"This." Hungrily she pressed her lips against his and pushed her body even further into his. She could feel him react under his trousers and she moved her hands from the desk to his arse. He grunted into her mouth.

"Bolly if you carry on I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions."

She giggled again and placed her arms around his neck.

"Later then?" She questioned.

"Later, now go on get out my office and do some work." He winked at her and smacked her arse as she turned to leave.

She had literally just got back to her desk and almost sat down on her chair when Viv came through the doors.

"Mam, Guv there's some trouble down at the Gypsy camp. Ray and Chris are on their way down there now. One of the travellers has stolen a car and is driving it round the fields a bit dangerously."

"Cheers skip were on us way." They grabbed their coats and heeded for the Quattro.

-

"Well that went well Boys well done, 10 out of 10 for diplomacy." Alex was not surprised by Ray and Chris's reactions to the gypsies or Genes for that matter. By the time they had got there, there was a dead body to deal with. Ray and Chris had chased the driver of the stolen car and it had upturned into a ditch and killed the driver dead on the spot.

"Well they shouldn't bloody well be there in the first place. Bloody Gypos." Ray was sat in the back with a very worried looking Chris.

"Yes thank you Raymondo, I'm sure were all aware of that but was there any reason for you to play Tron with the poor bastard!"

A load of new shit to deal with thought Gene. Still he had later to look forward to he smirked, not unnoticed by Alex.

She leaned over to his side and whispered....

"You're going to have to stop thinking about my arse DCI Hunt or you're never going to make it through the day."

-

The day seemed to be getting lighter. This morning it seemed so gloomy and over cast to Alex and Gene but after their encounter in his office and a few hours to cool off things were starting to get back to how they should be. Happy and horny like any couple just engaged should be.

Laughing at something stupid Chris had said on the way up about Swindon being near Norway they didn't notice Super intendant Macintosh as they all entered CID and they all had to stop abruptly. To a passing spectator the way they collided would have resembled a Marx brothers sketch.

"Sorry sir didn't see you." Said Gene He had cleared his throat and the light look on his face from before had disappeared.

"That's ok Gene, a word if you don't mind. I hear the departments driving skills have been at there best?" He glanced at Ray and Chris who were looking anywhere but at Mac.

Gene and Mac went over to his office and talked for a few minutes, Alex watching them intently to see if she could lip read anything at least.

"Right then." Started Mac "It seems that DS Carling here swerved into Jed Wicklow's car to knock him out of the way of a young girl, who luck would have it has offered to come forward and bare whiteness to that. Isn't that lucky."

Alex looked at Gene behind him. She could see he wasn't happy about it, but he didn't seem to be protesting to much either. The lighter brighter mood had moved yet again back to a gloomy one and yet again all thanks to Mac.

"Carry on then fellas. It's a good morning." Mac left after nodding at Gene. Alex couldn't believe it everyone was going to just go along with this? A cock and bull story about some girl?

"How can you let them do that?" Alex was standing at Gene's side now. He could hear the anger in her voice. He knew in that moment that tonight they were not going to be making up. In fact if things went how Gene suspected them to go it would be a while before he could explain to Alex. He sighed and carried on.

"Do what?"

"Run with a complete lie? You heard what Ray said on the way back, he looked out of it, and He was proberly on drugs. Mac says jump and you ask how high Gene!" She was almost shouting now and the whole team was looking at them.

He pulled her to one side and lowered his voice. He had the same tone as he had had in the past few days when he asked her to trust him. Slightly pleading.

"What you need to remember Bolls is I'm one of the good guys here." He stared at her still holding gently to her upper arm. Alex blinked and shrugged away from his touch.

"I'm beggining to wonder Gene." He thought for a split second he saw a tear forming in Alex's eye and he almost told her what he had wanted to say for the past 2 days but he looked away.

Alex turned and walked as fast as she could out of the office. No one needed to see her crying.

-

The body of Jed Wicklow had mysterious disappeared and after Shaz had explained that the families normally burnt the belongings and the body themselves the entire team rushed down there. Alex included, who after her talk with Gene had been sombre and quiet. At the gypsy camp site they met a Dr Battleford who seemed out of place at the gypsy camp. He was well spoken and looked like he belonged in a private practice.

As they were leaving Dr Battleford caught up with Gene and Alex and asked for a quiet word. It appeared that the car that had been smashed up in the accident was actually his it had disappeared a few days ago but as he knew it was one of the gypsies he didn't want to report it. He had become friends with a lot of them and didn't want to get them into trouble.

Then to Alex's horror as they were saying good bye to Dr Battleford Gene outstretched his arm and shook the Drs arm in the same way she had seen Mac shake Mr Rugbys the other day. She blinked and stared at Gene.

"What?"

"Nothing." She got in the car without another word. Surely not Gene? Never?

-

All the way back Ray and Chris could tell there was something wrong. They weren't talking. Even before they got together they talked. Ray elbowed Chris and after he looked at him and raised his hand Ray knew it would be up to him.

"Is ...urm ...everything ok Guv? Mam ?"

"FINE!" they both said in unison. Ray didn't try and talk again.

-

By the time they had got back to the office after a very long, very silent half hour stuck behind a mile long traffic jam Mac was yet again waiting for them outside.

He wasn't alone.

Dr Battleford had turned up and was looking very pally with Mac. They got out the car and Ray and Chris made their way back to the office they still couldn't look at Mac even though they had ironed out the earlier crash.

"Ah Gene, DI Drake. I believe you met Dr Battleford earlier today?" He shook Genes hand again and Alex felt sick. She looked away in disgust. What the hell had gotten into Gene? 3 days ago everything had been perfect. It was all going great.

Now.... now she didn't know what to think.

"Gene Dr Battleford is the exclusive Dr to the gypsy settlement. He is on 'the level' Gene." Alex noted how Mac said on the level. He was a member of the Masons. She had seen enough. Alex made a dismissing sound and turned to walk away. She could hear Gene excusing himself.

"Bolly, bolls. What's wrong? Come on we have work to do." He turned her round and she had tears in her eyes again. He felt the guilt again. Why couldn't he trust her with this? He hated doing this to her. He wanted so much to just grab her and hold her but his stupid arrogant 'I have to do this on my own' side was holding strong.

"No, no we don't. You do you and you're 'Pals' over there. Tell you what as you seem to be running this investigation how the hell you like I'm going home. My input is certainly not needed!"

"BOLLY! Bolls! GET BACK HERE...."

But she had disappeared round the corner before he could even try and call her back.

-

She sat in Luigis nursing a bottle of red. Luigi had tried to talk to her about whatever it was that had made her so upset she felt like she needed to come and drink herself into a stupor at 3 in the afternoon. She had dismissed him and opted to sit alone in the opposite corner to where she and Gene normally sat.

She couldn't sit in their booth, not at the moment. She was starting to doubt rushing into a relationship with Gene. There was so much about him she didn't know. Had she been blind? Had she let her heart rule her head to much?

After a few hours of debating she decided that there must be something he wasn't telling her. The Gene she knew would never do this. She loved him, she should talk to him. After all she was bunking off work. She put her bottle down on the counter and headed back to the station.

As Alex walked through the office to Gene everyone was watching the news. The conflict in the Falklands was in full scale. She was always surprised at how things that she knew had happened in the past surprised her as they were happening.

He sat at his desk.

He didn't look like he was drawing this time.

He looked serious and like this morning when he was asleep worried and in thought.

Alex closed the door behind her. He looked at her and gave her the smallest of smiles. It didn't reach his eyes; she could see it was forced.

"Thought you had gone home, are you here to stay?" She knew he just didn't mean for the day.

"I don't know Gene, depends what you say next."

"I have to do this Bolly I need you to yet again trust me. I've been telling you for days, just fucking trust me!" She could see he had that look he did this morning when he tried to apologise. Fear and a pleading tone.

"You're the thin blue line Gene I know, but I saw you let a line of investigation go because of the way they shook your hand." She didn't want to ask him out right if he was part of the Masons. If he was he couldn't tell her anyway but if she skated round it he might let something slip.

"Did you though Bolls?"

"Well what did I see?"

"Well whatever it was if you don't like it don't watch."

Gene stood up. He needed a drink, a big one at that. He walked over to his filing cabinet and poured himself a whiskey. She was walking over to him. If she got to close he wasn't sure he wouldn't be able to not reach out and grab her.

Alex walked right up to him and placed a hand over his heart. He closed his eyes for a split second enjoying the closeness of it and then snapped back into reality.

"Please let me in..."

"No." God he hated himself.

"just talk to me...trust me...." Her big brown eyes were looking at him. Pleading for him to just tell her.

He looked down at her lips. It took all his will power not to swoop down and capture them with is. For a split second Gene opened his mouth to speak and then changed his mind. He took a big gulp of whiskey and walked towards the door. He stopped at the frame and looked back at her then left.

She could see he wanted to tell her something. That if he had stayed he would have said why he was being such a complete dick about things. Alex sat in his chair and hugged the coat that hung around the back of it. Taking a deep breath she was filled with the smell of Gene.

Alex remembered she had come over to try and iron things out with him. That she loved this man. She knew when she agreed to marry him he was an enigma. Alex stood up and went after him.

-

It would all be fine she thought. She just needed to find him, kiss him and everything would be fine. The makeup sex would be amazing and tomorrow morning she would get out of him whatever was troubling him.

She had run down the stairs and just saw his jacket flicker out of the front door.

"GENE! GENE! ..." He evidently didn't her. She got to the front door and saw him getting into a car.

Not just any car.

Super Intendant Macintosh's car.

(A/N: Oooh where's he going with Mac? Well we sort of know but poor Alex! We all love a bit of angst though right? REVIEW! Cheers guys.)


	7. follow the leader, loose the lover

Alex stood there stunned. He had left and left with Mac. But where? She knew if she didn't follow them it would bother her for the rest of the night... properly until she found out the truth, if ever.

Just as Gene and Mac were pulling off Chris pulled up in an unmarked car outside the station.

"Get out! Come on its important! I NEED THIS CAR!" She sounded frantic, her arms waving about all over the place.

Hurrying out of the car he didn't need telling twice with the tone Alex had.

"Bloody hell mam only needed ....."She was in and screeching off down the road before Chris could finish. "...to ask."

-

She needed to keep her distance but keep them in sight Gene wasn't thick he would know she was following them if he even thought he had caught a glimpse of her.

They had been driving for about 10 minutes when Mac turned down a street in Mayfair. He pulled up outside a building half way down the street. Alex turned and looked the other way as she drove past them; luckily they were both staring at the building. She parked up round the corner and peered round to see them entering a door.

Slowly she crept in the house where they had entered.

She knew now why he had left with Mac.

She saw a crest on the wall and the logo underneath.

Her heart broke, her head spun and she started to feel the tears well up.

This was the headquarters for the Masons.

Her earlier doubts about Genes handshaking came flooding back. How? How the hell could he even consider joining the Masons! He hated everything they stood for. Well at least she thought he did. She suddenly realised that although they had known each other for over a year now they had rushed into this engagement so quickly they had never really sat down and talked about this sort of stuff.

She hid in the main chamber and looked around. There sat watching Gene being inducted was Dr Battleford and next to him Mr Rugby. She knew it both of them!

Gene entered the chamber, one leg rolled up no socks, shoes and a noose round his neck. Just before the door was closed she glimpsed Ray at the door. Perfect .... At least there was no sign of Chris.

Her throat began to constrict as she watched the ceremony. Her eyes were burning now with tears but she kept them in. If he knew she had seen him now then it would be twice as bad.

Trembling as they all left she could hear someone humming in the back ground. She stiffened and realised whoever it was, was humming David Bowie. What was it still about that song that made her feel like hell?

Finally she saw Ray click the door shut and she heard them all laughing and joking on their way out. Climbing down from her hiding place she walked over to the podium where Gene had stood. Picking up the noose they had taken off him she let the tears flow freely.

-

It took her a good hour to get back to the station. She needed to compose herself, when she saw Gene again she didn't know if she would cry or punch him. She needed to calm down before either.

Taking a deep breath Alex walked through the doors to the office.

"Where ya been Bolls, we thought you had gone AWOL!" Gene had a carefree look on his face. She could see he was trying to stay neutral while others where around.

"Had to go somewhere. Sorry Guv." She didn't look at him, just sat at her desk avoiding his gaze. She could see him walk over to her desk. He sat on the edge of it facing her and pulled her chin up with his finger. Everyone else quickly looked away.

"You alright Bolls? I'm sorry about earlier, running out on ya like that. I know I'm being a grade A twat here but you just need to carry on trusting me yeah?" He gave her a sideways smile that no one else could see.

"I'm fine I just need to go and get some sleep." Alex was surprised at how calm she was keeping her voice. Her insides felt like screaming out at him.

"Well why don't ya go home nothing more to do tonight, I'll be back in about an hour when I've finished up. Grab a bottle of wine yeah?"

"No, I mean I just ...."

"What?" He stood up now looking a little annoyed, he knew that no wasn't a no to the wine. It was a no to him. She could see she was still pissed; he had no idea what about though.

"I need a bit of time to myself, just ....go back to yours I'll see you tomorrow." She looked away, her eyes starting to burn again. How could she spend a night with him now, after what she had just seen?

"Right...well... Fine then. See you in the morning DI Drake!" Gene turned round on his heels to everybody muttering between themselves, most of them trying to sneak out without being glared at. Only Ray remained now with Gene and Alex.

"Well then Raymondo looks like an unexpected Boys night out!" He grabbed his jacket and scowled at Alex. Thinking she was still pissed and over reacting about earlier he pushed Ray out of the office and ran down to the Quattro. He needed drink and lots of it and if he knew Ray a boy's night out would mean strippers as well. Fuck it.

_-_

She sat back down at her desk. Her earlier anger this morning was nothing compared to how she felt now. Alone and the last one left in the office now Ray and Gene had gone she started to cry. Sob after sob she racked her brain for answers.

How could she have got Gene so wrong?

How could he join the Masons!

She sat with her head buried in her hands rocking slightly in her chair. Her phone rang and startled her back from where ever she had just gone in her mind. Wiping the fresh tears from her face she sniffed and took a deep breath before answering her phone.

"DI Drake." She answered automatically.

"Hello Alex."

She did not recognise the voice.

"Who is this?"

"I'm coming Alex, I'm Operation rose. Don't get to comfy here. Your home is waiting."

Whoever was on the other end of the phone she now knew was the same guy who had left her the bunch of flowers the previous night.

"Listen I don't know or care who you are but I'm not going home, I belong here now. You can't make me. Don't ring me or contact me again. I'm happy where I am thank you."

She put the receiver down before the caller had chance to say another word. She hadn't lied. She had made her choice, her place was here.

After the past 24 hours though, the doubts were starting to creep through.

She grabbed her coat and sniffling made her way back home, alone.

-

He had some horrid dreams that night. Dreams about Alex disappearing from his life, about him not having a voice and not being able to tell her things. It didn't worry him though. He knew all he had to do to stop the dreams plaguing him was to turn over, gather her up in his arms, take a deep breath and drift back off. He turned around....but she wasn't there.

He wasn't in her bed. He was in his, at his house.

The head ache started first. Then the guilt. Then the head ache again... bigger, louder.

He sat up and sighed. His house was now not his home, he felt wrong being here. He didn't like the feeling of waking up and not having her there. Why the bloody hell could he not tell her everything about the masons. She would hate it at first but surely when he told her why she would jump straight back into his arms. Right?

What if she didn't? What if he had fucked things up so much now she didn't want to marry him anymore or worse not want him at all.

The head ache was now joined by a horrible twinge in his heart. It beat faster and faster and more erratic. His eyes became sore, and he found it hard to breathe. He was either having a heart attack or he was about to cry over the thought of losing his Bolly. He prayed for the later, having a heart attack now really wouldn't do much for his chances of trying to straighten things out.

Even last night he knew he couldn't live without her. A lad's night out with Ray in a strip joint was his old way of clearing his mind. Last night though he had sat and sulked in a corner not even drinking while Ray poured over one of the girls. Ray didn't even blink at him twice when the girl he was with suggested they left and went back to his. Gene had simply nodded at him and let him leave. A few of the girls had tried to come and chat him up, which he would have normally accommodated but he couldn't anymore. He told the girls in the nicest possible way to 'Fuck off' and he left driving home, sober.

He had gone to pick up the phone as soon as he got in to ring her to tell her what was happening, but again and for the last time he now knew, he let his pride win and he put the phone down. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed for bed.

He looked up now and saw the empty bottle slung into the corner. No wonder he felt bad, a full bottle. You really are some fucking coward Gene, he thought, couldn't even talk to her.

"Right time to stop being a puff." He knew no one was there to hear but he felt he needed to say it, even if it was just to help him get him out of bed.

He was going to find her, tell her and weather she liked it or not he was taking her back to her flat to iron out the past few days. Preferably under her quilt!

(A/N: Don't panic enough big style angst for our 2! It's time they made up right? Good I thought you would agree. REVIEW REVIEW!)


	8. that' interview

Gene had got dressed in record time taking care to shave and try and look as dapper as he could, after all he was still the Gene genie. He could always try and charm his way back in.

He looked at himself in the mirror smirked and took a deep breath.

"Right then .... I'm coming Bolly."

He strutted over to his Quattro, revved the engine and drove towards the station just like her knight in shining armour.

-

There was however one small problem in his plan. Alex stubborn as ever had thought long and hard through the night about how she was going to expose the entire station of being corrupt.

She would start things by yet again bringing Battleford in. She had gone through statement after statement last night and found a strange link between Elver, the pregnant girl Jed Whitlow had been engaged to, and Dr Battleford. She knew now why he didn't seem surprised when they had told him his brakes had been cut. He was involved with Elver and he had been the one to try and finger Jed for reckless driving.

She dragged him back in and sat him down in an interview room. Sod Gene, Sod Mac and sod the bloody masons. She would take them down one by one starting with the good Dr here.

Chris joined her and they began their questioning. She would show them just what a pain in their derrière she could be.

-

Gene had arrived at the station with a bit of anticipation about him, he was nervous to say the least. He had lost his early strut and was now hunched over, hands in pockets racking his brain with what she was going to say about everything.

He entered the CID office to find her desk empty.

"Oi Raymondo, where's Bolly?"

"Urm guv...she urm...I couldn't stop her."

He sighed he knew that if Ray didn't want to tell him what she had done it must be going to piss him off.

"Stop her from doing what?"

"She has got Battleford in interview room 2." Ray looked like he was going to explode.

"Fan bloody tastic!" His reply was sharp and sarcastic. Gene turned and left throwing his coat over Bollys desk as he went. He walked off in the direction of interview room 2. This was not how he planned on telling her but if needs must. Stupid posh tart.

God he loved her.

-

He opened the door to the interview room and Alex, Chris and Dr Battleford looked up at him.

This was going to be interesting he thought.

"You're free to go." He muttered under his breath. He hated letting the smarmy bastard go, he had thought yesterday that he had something to do with it. Any other circumstances he would have been so proud of Alex and Chris for bringing him in but today he had to let him go to keep things up.

"Urm Guv you should proberly hear us out on this one ..." Chris had tried feebly to tell the Guv what was going off but Gene shouted at Battleford, almost with pure hatred, to get out and Chris had noted DI Drake had nodded for him to leave. Like the day before he didn't need telling twice.

Right you're up, thought Gene, this is your chance.

Alex had started shouting at him before he could even reach the door about the entire place being corrupt. He had to shout over her to shut her up.

"You have a very pretty face but you go on longer than the Eurovision song contest!"

He slammed the door shut and turned to Alex.

"I know this station is corrupt I know that supper Mac is as bent as a ten bob bit and I hate the poufy, freaky, creepy, wierdy, trouser hitching, nipple waggling bloody masons alright"

He was really trying to keep calm. He could see she had not slept, that it was going to be something to do with him why not and all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms. Firstly though he needed to make her understand.

"I followed you"

She really, really did look pissed. No wait he thought, that's not anger that's hurt...shit where did she follow me....

"I saw you "

She followed me to the Masson's? No wonder she didn't want him to stay at hers last night. It all became clear. He took a step towards her. Lowering both his hands out stretched as if showing her he wasn't armed and he came in peace he carried on.

"You're not getting it are you bolls, I had to join even though it sickens be to the pit of my stomach. In the words of Marlon Brando you keep your friends close but your enemies even closer."

It all started to dawn on her. Why he had kept quiet about his meetings with Mac. Why he hadn't told her. She looked up at him taking a step forward as he carried on talking.

"Alex how am I supposed to take on the supper and find out how high this miserable thing goes if I've been pensioned off early and left to rot in some bungalow in Margate! I tell you this Bolly I hate it, I hate what they're doing to this force."

She almost smiled at him, he was so proud of the force that he was doing this all on his own to save it.

"You're playing with them" Her tone had changed and for the first time in days she felt like she was back to her normal self. Like Gene was who he was supposed to be.

"No it's just the way I'm standing"

He looked down with his hands still in his trousers. Smirking he knew he had finally got through to her. He took another step forward and held out one of his hands for her to take. He had never, ever attempted to hold a girls hand. Not even in school as a kid. This was different, this was his Bolly. She looked up at him still a good metre away she held out her hand to his and gripped it tightly. He started to pull her towards him as he carried on explaining.

"I almost told you about it on a couple of occasions but... this is risky stuff. Far better that you didn't know what I was up to. That said I didn't take in to account what a determined pair of stockings you actually are!"

He had pulled her completely to him now. Her arms instantly sneaking round his waist. Gene held her head to his shoulder. She was still shaking a little from her earlier anger but she was calming down. His other hand was stroking her back. He kissed her head and pulled back to look at her. Alex was the first to speak.

"But you can't just let Battleford go"

He smiled at her. Brushing away a stray curl and placed it behind her ear.

"Oh he'll get life ill see to that but we have bigger fish to fry in this hornets' nest.

We only have one stab at it or they'll be like rats leaving a sinking ship."

She chuckled a bit and leaned back to look at him fully.

"Metaphors all over the shop!"

"I know clever init."

He winked at her and made her giggle again.

"So right now I need to be square with supper dupper Macintosh ok"

There was one thing she needed to know though. It was really important. If Gene had something to do with this, it was a whole new level of being 'all square'.

"And what about Kevin hales did you have anything to do with stitching him up?"

"No I don't know where he's gone either, for now we will keep that to ourselves. Things are getting a little bit tasty round here"

He looked down, disappointed that he really didn't know where Hales had gone.

She couldn't hold back any longer. This wonderful man had yet again saved her and reinsured her that he was hers. She captured his lips and laced her hands through his hair and she couldn't breathe. She had missed him so much and it had only been 24 hours. He responded with such vigour she thought he was going to knock them back. He held onto her so tight she knew he wouldn't let them fall. He flicked his tongue across her lip and she moaned and let him into her mouth.

They didn't know how long they had carried on kissing each other. Alex felt like she had been given a new lease of life. She couldn't love him any more than she did right now. Gene was so relieved he had managed to get her back in his arms he had forgotten their surroundings. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed her on the interview room table and knocked over the tape recorder. The smash of the tape breaking on the floor broke them apart. Alex gasped and looked down. She stared back at him and they both started giggling.

She placed a hand on his chest; he loved it when she did that. Always meant she was going to say something good. She looked so serious now, even with a smile playing on her lips still.

"I think I know what's important and then I forget"

He cupped her face.

"What's important is that you don't forget that your one of us"

She smiled at him again and placed her hand on his over her cheek

"Thank you"

"Why"

"Because your were one of the only things that I can rely on, for being stubborn and angry, conceded"

He was embarrassed she could tell. His face had gone all red and he looked away again.

"Have me blushing"

She chuckled but it was different to before. He looked back up at the unfamiliar sound. She had tears in her eyes; she was smiling but holding back all the stress from the past few days.

"Oh you don't get it do you...."

Gene was confused now, everything was sorted? All ok? But she looked upset again.

"You don't get it." She almost whispered to him now. He pulled her back to him.

"I thought id lost you"

Stupid posh tart.

"How the bloody hell could you lose me. Take a lot more than nipple swingers to tear me from you woman!"

Still with tears in her eyes she jumped back into his arms. She knocked him back straight on to the floor. He wasn't complaining just a bit taken aback. Earlier he imagined her doing this but while punching the shit out of him. This was a welcome surprise.

She straddled him and placed both hands either side of his head. Her hips where right over his crotch and as she rested on him she could feel him start to get hard. After all it had been days now since they had slept together.

"Is that a gun in your pocket Mr Hunt or are you just pleased to see me?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him. He grunted and pulled her to her feet. He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked, still a little breathless.

"Back to yours, now. Fuck work. I'm taking you home and you won't be back all day. In fact I'd put in some emergency holiday if I was you.

She smiled and couldn't hold back a squeal.

They had just reached the door when Shaz came bursting through.

"Guv, Mam. Ray has taken some boys down to the gypsy site. Looks like trouble."

Gene and Alex looked at each other.

"Oh you will wait Miss Drake." He bent down and spoke in her ear so only she could hear. "And when I get you back to yours your all mine. I'd hide the bloody cuffs." Alex went bright red. Gene stormed past her towards the main door and his beloved Quattro.

Shaz cocked her head at Alex silently asked her what he had just said.

"Oh you don't want to know Shaz, you don't want to know." Leaving Shaz bewilded Alex ran in the direction of Gene. God she hoped they would not be at the gypsy camp to long.

She and Gene had some major making up to do.

(A/N: I've made you guys wait far too long for a good smut Chapter. Bet you can't guess what the next chapter is going to be like lol Keep up the reviews guys!)


	9. Back to the drawing board

So they were a few more hours than expected. But Alex thought it was all worth it after delivering Elvers baby. She had to laugh at Genes uncomfortableness at it all though. She was proud though at the same time, he had even named the baby without thinking.

Alex was also surprised at Ray as well and his politeness towards Elver and her baby. Apart from recently finding out about his nocturnal mason activities she thought they had started to get on a bit better since being with Gene.

She wondered as they drove back to the station if Gene would be there for their kid's births... bloody hell plenty of time for that. She looked over at Gene and laughed.

"Something tickling you Bolly?"

"No, no sorry it's just ....never mind."

They carried on driving and pulled up at the lights just before their destination.

"You won't be having our kids in the bloody forest you know, no matter how romantic you think it is." He put the car into gear and drove away as if he had never muttered a word.

Alex gaped at him in shock. Apparently he too had thought about them having kids, something she didn't think Gene would want, maybe she was wrong. She turned her head out of the window and smiled as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

She had her Gene back.

-

They ran through the immediate paper work as fast as humanly possible. Shaz had got the Guv and Alex a cuppa as they came in.

It sat on their respective desks still luke warm by the time they had ran out the door.

"How fast do you recon you can get naked and upstairs Bolls? Cos I'm gona last about 2 mins if you keep waggling your arse in front of me." They were walking at lightning speed across the road to Luigi's.

"Well I would prefer getting upstairs and then getting naked Gene but if you insist then as fast as Usain Bolt."

"Who?"

"Never mind.... in your terms bloody fast."

Laughing they bolted through the door of Luigi's, they ignored the Italian as he smiled at them running up the stairs.

The door opened and they fell through. Clinging to each other for dear life, Gene picked her up and cradled her legs.

"Fuck me Bolly if I ever have to go 2 days without having you again I think I actually might top myself."

Kissing him lightly she smiled into his lips.

"I missed you to Gene."

"Stop talking woman and kiss me."

She slid a hand around his neck and pulled him to her. She was never letting him out of her sights again. If they stayed in this flat forever she was sure she wouldn't complain.

He guided them over to the Settee he was sure he couldn't make it to the bedroom.

He sat down and pulled Alex over him. Wasting no time he pulled open her blouse disregarding it and the buttons he had ripped off with it on the floor. Alex was already reaching for his belt too.

It was like they had not eaten, breathed or slept for 2 days and they were hungry for everything all at the same time. Every time he touched her skin she could feel herself burn more and more. When he took her nipple between his teeth she moaned so loud Gene was sure the station could hear it.

She looked down at him. Her eyes all black and lusty just like the night they had got engaged.

"Gene please I don't want to wait. Need you now. Always need you. I love you." Her voice was shaky; it wasn't just the fact that she was full of lust for him. It was the first time she had told him she loved him for days and she was all emotional from just those 3 little words.

He lifted her up and laid her down on the settee. Quickly disposing of his shirt and trousers he pulled her skirt down and threw it in the general direction of the rest of her clothes. He didn't care where they landed.

He nudged her legs apart and leaned over her, he was so close to her now. Kissing her neck, her heart beating faster and faster he made up the final distance between them and entered her. Slowly and carefully like they might brake if he went any faster, He looked at her, into her eyes. His face was flush and his eyes lidded. She steadied her breathing and pulled him further in with her legs. Wrapping them round his waist Alex arched towards him.

"Fuck Alex, Christ I forgot how fucking good you are... Never ever ..."

Leave me? Stop loving me? Stop fucking me? He didn't know how to finish. But she understood.

"I know, I know." Alex moaned as Gene picked up the pace

He picked her up round the waist and let her straddle him never once leaving her warmth. He loved seeing her over him. There was no need for him to show he owned her by being in charge, it was clear she was his and vice versa.

"So, so close Gene." He knew what he needed to do to make her cum. His thumb traced down her hip and over her pelvic bone to find her clit as he pumped upwards her circled his thumb and she screamed out and he felt her tighten around him. It was the only thing he ever needed to feel to tip him over the edge.

"GOD I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Gene shouted so loud as he came Alex still in post orgasm bliss stifled a giggle.

Both breathless they lay still in each other's arms slowly kissing each other. On the mouth, her neck, his jaw where ever they could reach without having to move.

Alex leaned back and smiled at him.

"You realise its only 3 in the afternoon?"

"I tell you that I love you, fuck your brains out and all you have to say to me is the time? Bloody tart."

She slapped him on the arm playfully and got up. Her legs still shaking slightly.

"Have I made your legs go all a quiver Bolly?" He was smiling as he leaned over the settee to reach for a fag.

"You know Gene I believe you have." She walked over to the kitchen and stuck her head round the corner. "By the way, if I'm having our kids then you're going to have to stop smoking. Slows down your sperm count you know." Chuckling she returned to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and a glass of whiskey for Gene.

Gene raised the fag to his mouth and sparked the lighter than for a couple of second thought about what she had just said. Maybe not now, not yet, they had only been together for a few weeks after all but in the future he wanted kids. He only wanted hers as well. He took his thumb off the lighter, picked up the fag packet and threw them in the direction of the bin just as Alex returned with 2 mugs in her hand.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh shut up, you bloody turning me into a Nancy boy."

"Well that's not true...well not really." Biting her lip she knew he would chase her for that. She placed down the mugs and ran for the bedroom.

"Oi ya cheeky mare get back here!" Gene sprang up and chased after her.

They might not want kids just yet, but the practice was going to be bloody fun.

-

He had chased her, got her and took her again in the bedroom. Hours later after a brief sleep they woke, tiered, peaceful and had to be said a little sore. Their first few days together they had not spent this amount of time this naked and horny as hell. The saying absence makes the heart grow fonder never seemed more true.

"Gene?"

"Mmfh." He was still half asleep but conscious enough to answer.

"What are we going to do about Mac?"

He stirred a little more now and sat up. Mac was the one thing he really didn't want to think about when he had Alex naked next o him.

"Shoot him? Hang him with that bloody noose?"

"Come on be serious just for a second." She raised an eyebrow at him again for the second time in a day and Gene felt a little like a school boy being told off. "He almost split us up Gene." She looked down, for a brief second the pain from this morning returning."I can't work with him, knowing how bent and corrupt he is, what was your plan?"

"I don't know Bolls, you're the brains. What do you think?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and turned on to her front. She smiled a little noticing Gene staring at her breasts that were now dangling in front of him. He smirked at her and shifted a little.

"I think we need something very, very, VERY good to stick on him. If this goes as high as we expect then were going to have to take it even higher. What about bugging his office to start with? Find out what he is up to."

"Well it's a good start; we can try and get in his office tomorrow. I know he has a masons meeting in the afternoon. Get him then."

Alex looked down again at the mention of the masons. Gene's knowledge of their activities reminding her that her fiancé was now a member. Even if it wasn't by choice.

"How much do you have to do with them? You know, now you're a member?"

He lifted up her sunken head.

"Bolly I have nothing to do with them; I just needed to look like I was. Listen it's gona be shit till we get Mac. I'm gona have to pretend to be right up their bloody arses till he is banged up but you know I hate em, Ray keeps on trying to call me 'Gene' "

She giggled.

"Did you just waggle your fingers at me Gene?" She sneaked her right leg over his hips and sat over him.

"I don't know what you're talking about woman." His hands steadied her over him, resting them on her thighs.

"Now, now no lying or I will have to get out the cuffs."

-

They stayed in bed for the next few hours sleeping, waking, making love, and talking about the past few days.

Their attention now turned, as it should have done for the past 48 hours, to their wedding.

"So still want to marry this horrible Manc then Bolls?"

"Yeah why not got nothing better to do." She lifted her head up and kissed his cheek.

"Shaz's wedding magazines have been ....interesting. I think I'll go into town next week and have a look at a few things for myself."

"Well you know we still need to set a date Bolls. After you know. . ." He flung his hands up in the air signalling the past day or so and everything they had gone through ". . . I thought maybe we should, well, do it sooner." He cleared his throat. She knew he wasn't great at this sort of stuff but he was getting better.

"Really? I couldn't think of a better idea. You plan on whisking me away and eloping?" She giggled at him.

"No you tart." He pulled her closer to him. They had managed to make it away from the bedroom, somehow get dressed and sit on the settee with a cuppa. "I don't think Luigi or Shaz would ever forgive us! I meant have it sooner than we were gona. Look I've got some leave planned in a few months. Was gona go back to Manchester see some old pals but priorities change don't they."

She sat up now and looked at him.

"Really? A few months?" Her smile said it all.

"Take that as a yes then Bolly!" She jumped over his lap and kissed him, tears rolling down her face. After the past few days she would never have imagined sitting here with Gene setting a date for their wedding.

They may have managed to get dressed but it looked like it was a pointless task. They were naked and back in bed within minutes.

(A/N: See they all back together and everything is all good....for now. I mean the man on the phone has not disappeared. Alex has been found in 2008. Mac still needs to be caught. A wedding dress needs to be found. There are plenty of twists and turns for our couple! Keep up the reviewing guys!!!!)


	10. Wayne, Eastwood, Stewart or Cooper ?

_A/N: Firstly would like to apologise for the long long long wait in my update. It's been a very testing few months and a lot has happened at work but now I'm back! Let's get things moving again shall we! So our favourite duo have made up now they have Mac, the mystery man and a wedding to deal with!_

_-_

The next week was hectic to say the least.

Gene was like a bull in a china shop, trying to solve the bombings and animal testing attacks. Alex thought she really did have a connection with Robin Elliot but he lied to her twice that week and more people sufered because of it.

To top the week of nicely as well, Gene had yet again saved Alex from a crazy gun man when they finally figured out it was Elliot's old room made Jeremy causing the bombings. He worried about her before but after almost losing her he hated her going anywhere on a call without him. It was like she was part of him and if she strayed too far he couldn't work right. God what had she turned him into. Whatever it was though, he wouldn't change it.

After dealing nonstop for 3 days straight with animal activists and 'tax dodgers', as Gene called them, they had all crawled over to Luigis to celebrate. Alex noticed a solemn look on Genes face that morning but she figured it was just the case, it had taken it out on everyone after all. At least they were back to normal now. She raised her glass.

"To the guv!" and leant in to kiss him.

"What was that for Bolly?"

"Looked like you needed it." She was leaning on the table top resting her chin on her hand leaning in to him.

Whatever he was thinking about before dissolved as soon as she smiled at him. If only she knew what he had to tell her. That could wait for a few days yet, he didn't want to upset her so soon after them making up. She knew he had gone to the masons again that week. They had agreed that he would keep away as much as possible but while they were trying to gather information on Mac he would go once a week to keep up appearances. The last meeting involved a talk with Mac, one that didn't end well for Gene. One that ended with him about to be transferred to the south coast.

But that could wait. If they got Mac no one ever needed to know and for now Bolly defiantly didn't need to know.

Opting for some time alone and a lot of sleep they sneaked of and let the group to celebrate.

-

A few days had yet again passed and although Gene was a little quiet Alex thought she knew better, than ever now, that he would tell her in time what was happening.

Tonight however it was masons night and he had left Alex in the flat with a bottle of wine and a few of his favourite westerns. He had told her that if they were ever going to sit and watch 'poncy foreign films' Alex was also going to have to do her home work and be able to tell him truthfully if she preferred John Wayne, Gary Cooper or Clint Eastwood. It was very important after all.

She was about half the way down the bottle of the rather surprisingly expensive wine Gene had brought from Luigi instead of the normal house rubbish. High noon was playing in the background and her thoughts were drifting in-between what Gene and Mac was talking about at dinner and what he would look like in a cowboy hat, smiling to herself the phone brought her round from a fastly developing dirty day dream.

"Hello."

"Alex . . . "

"Who is this?"

"Tick tock, tick tock, the bombs go."

"Are you part of the Animal rights group?"

"I'm coming Alex. You can't stop me. You or your constant. We're going home Alex."

"Look I've told you before, I'm not going home. I have made my choice, please leave me alone." She was sober again in an instant. If this guy had rang a few days ago when she was in doubt about Gene she dreaded to think about how she would handle this same situation. A shudder went through her and she carried on." Now I'm hanging up, I don't want to hear from you again."

She went to hang up the receiver and the TV changed station, a strange man in his 50's appeared on the screen.

"I've told you twice now Alex, the third time I will come for you. We're the same Alex, We don't belong here."

The screen changed back to the film and she hadn't noticed Gene sneak in and creep up behind her.

"Getting into it I see Bolly." He went to sneak an arm round her waist and she jumped round in his arms and shrieked.

"Bloody hell Bolly any one would think I'm an armed robber."

Alex was still shocked. Her eyes all wide and teary, he could see she was close to tears. He changed his arms to gather around her and pulled her to him.

"Hey, hey what happened? You're shaking like a greyhound!"

"Urm . . . sorry i. . .I just got to a bad bit in the film. You know where Cooper gets shot I just . . . ."

"No need for me to ask who your favourite is then hey Bolly." He smiled at her side ways and pushed her hair from her face, he could tell she was keeping something from him but she seemed to be calming down and the fact that she had made the effort to watch his films made him not want to push it.

"Come on love I'll make a cuppa, bloody freezing out there!" Gene practically carried her and left her on the settee while he went to make the tea.

He could see she was still shaken from the kitchen and thought maybe a drop of whiskey was needed in the tea. He sure knew he needed it. Mac had handed him the Kevin Hales file one last time at the masons to give him the chance to change what Mac wanted him too but no matter what he needed to do to show Mac he was part of the masons he couldn't go that far.

So Mac withdrew that file and gave Gene a booklet about the Portsmouth constabulary.

Things were moving faster than Gene had anticipated with this. He had 2 weeks. It was time to tell Alex, maybe in the morning.

He shook his head and picked up the 2 mugs and returned to Alex.

"Now then, we alright now Bolls? Or do you need the Gene Genie?" He sat down next to her and let her curl up to his left side as he dropped a light kiss on the top of her head.

"I always need the Gene Genie, you know that. I mean who would make me tea like this!" She coughed slightly at the tea, she wasn't expecting the whiskey.

"Oh I see only after me to make you tea, I suppose you won't want to get married after all." He chuckled at her remark about the tea, slightly relieved that she seemed to be calm again.

Alex did feel a lot calmer, the tea was helping, but she felt so much safer now Gene was back. Whoever was ringing her, sending her flowers they were no match for her Manc Lion.

"Might as well Gene. Told you before nothing better to do." She snuggled further into him and he placed his arm round her resting his hand on her thigh.

"Suppose so, do you still . . You know, want to . . . do it sooner."

Alex pushed herself up to look at him.

"You weren't just trying to make me feel better then, you were serious?"

"As serious as the second world war love, sooner the better in my opinion. If you keep bloody running off and trying to bring in dangerous suspects on your blinking own it needs to be sooner. I might die of a heart attack!" He pouted a bit. She knew he was still pissed about her going after Jeremy but his concern outweighed the anger.

"OK . . . So if we're doing it soon we need to pick where. I take it you would want to do it in Manchester?"

"Bloody hell no, don't want to do it up there to many bad memories." He looked down. Suddenly remembering Sam and his ex wife at the same time hit him like a sledge hammer. A look not un noticed by Alex. She reached up and kissed him.

"Sorry ...you know that you feel home is somewhere filled with bad memories."

"Way I see it Bolly that's my past. I've got mates up there sure. Mates who trust me love once we are married you really won't want me going out with . . . maybe Manchester for the Stag do. . "She playfully slapped him and let him carry on "But the people I want there are here now. We need to get Annie and the kids down though." He paused again; anything about Sam made him quiet. She knew that was why he hardly had anything to do with Annie. "But it's your show. Where would you want it?"

She hadn't thought about it. Her first wedding was clinical a proper late 90s wedding that her and Pete had had lined out for them by his parents. This time though she could do whatever she wanted. And that's when it came to her.

He saw her smile and knew she had thought of somewhere.

"I'm not saying I would want to get married there, not sure it's still standing but my parents' wedding was beautiful. It was in a church not far from here St Katharine's. Small close nit community church only fit about 20 people in there. If our wedding could be anything like that I wouldn't care what else happened." She was staring in to the distance and he could see how much it meant to her.

"Sorted then, I'll have butchers around. You found a meringue yet?" He went to reach for a fag and put them down again, he had tried so hard the past week not to smoke as much. Ever since Alex had a small dig at him about having kids . Alex giggled and then stifled it so he didn't hear.

"And when do you expect I have had the time in the past 2 weeks to look for a dress?"

"Well were quiet at the mo why don't you take Shaz for a look this week?"

Since when did he become so organised? She liked it though.

"Ok....."

"Good. Right now that's that sorted I'm taking you to bed, looks like you really need the Gene Genie."

She hadn't noticed but he had been stroking her left thigh while they were talking and now she could feel every trace he was making and the sensation was shooting right up her leg.

"I could properly do with a quick visit from him yeah." He hiked her up and threw her over his shoulder making a b-line for their bedroom. Both smiling from ear to ear, The Gene Genie and his Bollinger Knickers solid again.

All thoughts of Mac out of his mind.

All thoughts of the mystery man out of hers.

_A/N: Smut will ensue in the next chapter but to ease me back into things I thought maybe a fluffy tie up a few loose ends chapter. Will update once a weekish from now on guy's free time is back! Please review! _


	11. Shopping, supers and staines

_A/N: Apologies for involving Portsmouth not Plymouth. Writer's error! Lol But it is fiction after all! So on with the smut . . . _

They managed to make it to the bedroom in record time. Gene felt the days stresses disappear and his appetite for a spot of Bolly growing. Alex too could feel his appetite for her; it was digging in to her hip while she was stood behind him.

"Wedding night practice again Gene? " Alex giggled.

"After the day I've had love were going to have a full blown dressed rehearsal."

She squealed as they fell on to the bed and heard him chuckle at her surprise as they fell.

He pulled her Pj's open in a flash and disregarded them on the floor, the advantage of catching her while relaxing, she was already half naked.

"That's not fair . . ." He ran a hand down her left side while kissing her neck. He was leering over her getting ready to pounce. ". . . You knew I was already naked under those." She took a deep intake as he ran his hand back up the inside of her thigh and found her ready for him already.

"I know means I'm in charge Bolly nothing you can do about it."

Oh yes there was.

In one swift move she knocked his right leg from under him and turned him over.

"Nothing?"

"Minx."

She dived in for a kiss and started to undo his belt, lifting his backside up so she could pull his trousers down she took his boxers straight with them.

"Dam woman, that's some fast moving."

"You think that's fast . . ." She cocked her thigh up and over him and straddling took him in straight away. He grabbed on to her hips at the sensation of it and let out a little grunt when she arched back.

"Fuck Alex, if I die now I'd be happy."

She somehow managed to gather enough thought to respond.

"Oh no you don't . . . Not till you have shown your fiancé what she would be missing."

-

Luckily it was a quiet Saturday morning when they finally woke, Gene woke to the smell of bacon and tea. He couldn't wait to have this every morning. Alex naked in his shirt with a brew and bacon butty, did it get better?

"Cheers love."

"You're welcome." She bent over and kissed him before picking up her muesli.

"So come on then what did we find out about our Favourite Super intendant last night?"

He grumbled.

"What? Come on I know its Saturday but still."

"I know it's just . . . "He put his butty down and slung it to one side.

"That bad?"

"Pretty shit." She looked at him with a puzzled face. This was it he was going to have to tell her, they had managed a week back together and now he was going to have to dump this on her.

"He brought in the Kevin Hales file."

"What for?"

"He wanted me to say he was showing suicidal tendencies." He looked down. Disappointed at what lay ahead in this conversation.

"Well that's not that bad even for Mac, still terrible but not for him . . . There's more isn't there?"

"I refused, he didn't like it. . . With any luck we will have the scumbag before any of this comes about, properly nothing."

"What?" She had put her breakfast down now, it was something serious. Gene looked like he did when he talked about home.

"He is transferring me to Portsmouth. 2 weeks."

"BASTARD!" Alex was fuming to say the least. How dare him just because he couldn't have Gene in his pocket! "But . . . 2 weeks?"

"I know I'm sorry love, he threatened it a few days ago but last night when I said no that was it. Bent bastard knows moving me away from you is bout one of the only ways he has left of getting me to do what the fuck he wants."

"Away from me?"

"Have you gone deaf all of a sudden Bolly?" He was getting a little angry with her now. She didn't seem to grasp that they were going to be split apart, that these past few months were for nothing only for Mac to fuck it up.

"No I heard." She placed her hand on his cheek. "What the hell makes you think I wouldn't be coming with you? I know I wouldn't be able to get in to your command but I'm sure there is a station somewhere down there that needs a female DI." She smiled at him to try and comfort him, his stern looks disappeared. It was working.

"You're fucking fantastic do you know that?"

"I have my moments." He cupped her face and pulled her to him.

"Now wasn't there mention of you attempting to buy a dress this weekend?"

Her eyes lit up and she remembered what they had been talking about last night.

"Go ring Shaz, I've got to go in office for a few hours, get all the paper work done on the Robin Elliot case and all those pissing students' statements to shift through."

"If you insist." He smacked her arse as she jumped off the bed.

"Make it something slutty." Gene winked at her and picked his butty back up. Fuck you Mac, he thought, my Mrs. is a bloody star.

He finished his breakfast and kissed her good bye as she left to meet Shaz as soon as the door went he dived for the phone.

"Hello directory enquires how may I help you."

"Yes love I want the number for St Katherine's Church London."

"I've got 5 listed."

Great stuff.

"Better take 'em all then hadn't I."

-

He rang around all the St Katherine's churches from work once he had got in. It had to be the last one on the pissing list. He found it though. He realised he didn't know what Alex's parents names were let alone their surname so going by Alex's description and his fantastic detective work he found the community church 3 miles outside of Fenchurch and had booked an appointment with the Vicar. Bloody hell it was getting serious.

"Ah Gene, in on a Saturday. Tying up loose ends before you leave us?"

Gene looked up and saw Mac smiling bitterly at him. Bastard. What he wouldn't give to just jump over his desk and beat the bent bugger to shit.

"Something like that."

"Have you told your fiancé about your promotion?"

"Not really a promotion is it. More of a fuck off."

"Now, now Gene I don't know what you mean."

"As a matter of fact 'Sir' yes I have told DI Drake of my move. Be expecting her transfer papers very, very soon." With that Gene looked down, dismissing Mac and picked up the files on his desk.

"Close the door on your way out won't you 'Sir'."

God that felt good.

-

"Oh my god Mam . . . Alex look at this one!" For the uncountable time that day Shaz had homed in on the worst dress in the store. Alex was looking for something sleek, elegant and fitting.

"Why don't you try it on Shaz I'm urm, going to look over there in that antique clothes shop."

"Alright Ma . . . sorry Alex. Mind you be careful. I had an aunt once wore second had blouse. Got scabies."

"Right . . . . maybe the shop next door to it then."

Alex left Shaz swirling around the department store to try on the meringues while she walked across to the Antiques store. There was always dry cleaning.

She didn't know what made her look up at that moment but she did. And there he was.

The man from the TV screen the night before. The man who had been calling her. He was staring straight at her.

She started to cross the road to follow him. He smiled at her and turned to walk off.

"Hey! HEY! you. .. wait." The street was really crowded and he was starting to pick up pace. Alex stared to run to try and catch him but she bumbled into an old lady and knocked her shopping out her hand.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I'm a police officer I was running after . . ."

"I know you're a police officer dear, how are you? is Mr Hunt with you?"

Alex snapped her head back down from trying to see where the mystery man had gone to find it was Mrs Staines she had knocked over.

Marcus Staines and James Wagstaffs mother.

"Mrs Staines! How are you?"

Alex looked up again. He was gone. In a way she was thankful.

"Oh I'm fine dear, shouldn't you run after your suspect?"

"Oh urm . . . no its fine the other officers will get him." She looked down to her left. Lying to old ladies. Tut Alex. "How are Marcus and James doing?"

"You remember them then dear?"

Remember? The case that ended with Gene proposing? hell yes she remembered.

"Yes, of course I do." She smiled sweetly at Mrs Staines. She felt sorry for her that her family was a normal family that got into debt and was torn apart by brotherly love. "Why don't you come and have lunch with me. I seem to have lost my shopping partner to C and A anyway."

"Oh I don't want to bother you."

"No Bother Mrs Staines, be good to hear about it . . . take my mind off him." She looked down again. Suddenly she realised the man was real. He was here and following Alex not only in her head but in real life.

"Who dear?"

"Sorry? oh I mean my suspect, terrible man." She shivered and then filled her head with thoughts of Gene. A sort of defence mechanism she had grown to use this past week or so.

They sat down in the cafe in C and A after telling Shaz to come to them when she was done. Ordered their food and went over what had happened to the brothers since Alex and Gene had arrested James at his Butchers shop. God Alex was glad she remembered in time.

"So Marcus is back in this country then?"

"Oh yes I go see him every week with James. All thanks of course to that lovely boss of yours."

"He is pretty lovely." Alex held up her left hand and flashed the wedding ring. Mrs Staines beamed at her and bent over to pick up her bag.

"Oh how grand! a wedding. Now as a thank you . . ."

"Please Mrs Staines you don't have to."

"No, no. I have both my sons in the same country again and even in the same prison let me." She reached into her purse and pulled out a little golden 4 leaf clover handing it over to Alex.

"Now this can be your something old. It was given to me by my bridesmaid when I married Arthur. Did us the world of good. Gave us James. Your turn Dear, now, I must be off. Its Visiting day Monday and I am making James his favourite cake."

"Thank you Mrs Staines." Alex was taken aback.

The kindness of a woman whose son she had put in prison.

"Please call me Dot." Mrs Staines went to stand and collect her bags.

"Dot, has James had his trail yet?"

"No love its next week."

"If you want any help even if it's just getting there, ring me or Gene." Alex stood and hugged her. It was nice to have lunch with a mother figure. She had only had lunch with her mother once in Luigis.

Alex watched Mrs Staines as she left. Her attention again back to the man from the TV.

She had seen him and then a sickening feeling over whelmed her as she remembered what he had said.

"The third time I will come for you."

She really was glad she bumped into Mrs Staines.

_A/N: So now she has seen him. What next with the mystery man? What next for Gene and his transfer? And will they ever stop Mac? Oh we know they do! . . . . Step forward Jackie Mc Queen!_


	12. Bumps in the office

_A/N: Enter Jackie Mc Queen . . . . I could be very cruel with this but . . .we shall see. They have already had a bad time !_

It had been a shit day. Again.

It was quiet but that can sometimes be just as bad as the busy ones.

They had managed to crack a small time drugs dealer, very small time, selling a few splifs small time and had just wrapped up the case and had gone back to the office to celebrate. Then Mac came and announced to everyone that their Guv was moving to the south coast.

The mood dropped, it was definitely time for a drink.

"They can't really move you there can they Guv?" They had hurried across to Luigis, sat on the gangs table and were 6 drinks down. Ray was genuinely upset; Alex could see it in his eyes. It wasn't surprising. He and Chris had been with Gene for years now they were family not just work mates.

"Afraid so Raymondo, apparently Mac thinks I'm needed there and not here."

"Bollocks!" Mumbled Chris. Everyone turned to look at Chris his head was hanging down Shaz was rubbing his back.

"Oh for Christ's sake anyone would think I had fucking died! Right you lot!" Gene stood up. "Hopefully I won't be going any fucking where. Even if I do though it's the south coast not bloody Mexico now can we please drink instead of crying about my old scrawny backside?"

Gene sat down and took swag of his pint. Looking at Bolly he winked and she squeezed his hand. She was always amazed at how even though under the surface he was genuinely worried about something he could always make people feel better. There it was again, pride.

-

They went back to the station after a few hours. They may not be able to do police work anymore as pissed as they were but the paper work needed clearing up and Bolly had something important to hand over to Mac.

Gene and Bolly had discussed the day before that it was time to hand in her transfer papers. Feeling slightly cocky and a little tipsy Alex had rang Mac and asked him to come to Genes office.

"I believe you wanted to see me DI Drake?" Mac didn't bother knocking he just strode straight in. Alex was perched on Gene's desk resting her fore head on his shoulder. She may be back at work but the hangover was kicking in already.

"Yes 'sir' I did. I understand that DCI Hunt is being transferred to the south coast and as you fully well know and understand were engaged."

"Yes I was going to talk to you about this actually . . ."

"Let me save you the trouble sir." Alex had wondered how long it would be before Mac tried to split them up any way. Working on the same team in a relationship was highly frowned upon.

She jumped off Gene's desk and went to collect a bunch of papers from the side.

"These are transfer papers sir. I am requesting a transfer to the south coast constabulary. Any station will do. I'm sure somewhere is looking."

By this point everyone was craning their heads round their desks to try and see what was going on.

Mac looked down at the papers and smiled then chuckled to himself.

"DI Drake, I shall be very sorry to see the back of you. Don't expect this to happen in the next 2 weeks. A transfer can take a while." He looked pissed. With the paper in his clenched fist Mac stormed out CID.

"Right you little shits back to work!" Gene slammed his office door shut.

"He wasn't expecting that was he!" Alex said.

"Well I may have let it slip the other day, he pissed me off couldn't help it but he aint happy." She came round to him and he pulled her towards him. Hands resting on her waist.

"So Bolly, think we would be ok down south drinking cider, brushing arms with the navy?"

"Me and you Gene? I'm pretty sure we would be fine." She leaned in and kissed him, slightly forgetting the blinds were open, she could feel her head starting to swim. The afternoon's drinks and the encounter with Mac had started to affect her.

"What say we take this back to yours?" He pulled back to look at her flushed face and realised the paper work could fuck off till at least tomorrow.

He grabbed her hand and turned to leave.

He stopped.

"Who's that?" Alex looked at the door and stood in front of the door was a woman with blonde curly hair wearing a camel coloured trench coat smoking a cigarette.

"Bloody hell Jackie Mc Queen."

-

"Who?" Alex was confused who ever Jackie Mc Queen was it was enough to stop Gene in his tracks.

"She used to work for the Manchester Gazette. What the bloody hell is she doing down here."

He let go of Alex's hand and walked over and opened the Door.

"Jackie Mc Queen as I live and breathe, what are you doing down in the Big Smoke, and in my coat!" Ray and Chris had stood up and walked over realising who it was at the Guvs door.

"You left it at mine the last time you were over."

Gene looked at Alex and shook his head, quietly answering her questions. Great, thought Gene, she still knew how to shit stir. Gene hadn't noticed while he was looking at Alex Jackie taking her coat off. He saw Alex's eyes widen.

"What?" Alex nodded in the way of Jackie and Gene turned.

"That's not the only thing you left Gene."

Jackie turned to the left to show a huge baby bump. Jackie had a wide smirk on her face as she lifted her cigarette to her lips.

Everyone's eyes though, she noticed, were not on her or on Gene but on Alex.

Gene turned again to Alex.

"Bolly love I . . ."

She couldn't be here. This would be the final straw. Genes baby. With that? fuck. She ran as fast as she could holding back the tears until she was out of the place.

"Thanks!" Gene spat at Jackie as he stormed after her.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going off in here?" Jackie turned to Ray and Chris who were somewhere between shock and disgust. Chris answered first.

"Urm . . . the guv and DI Drake. They engaged." He looked back down to her bump.

"Oh fuck well why didn't you say!" She too followed in the direction of Gene and a very upset Alex.

-

Gene could hear Alex in the locker room from the other side of the door.

Fuck.

What if it was his? It couldn't he had passed out that night . . . still he needed to explain something to Alex. He hated making her cry. He thought back to the past few weeks and realised she had put up with so much shit from him. He hated himself. Gene sighed and opened the door.

"Fuck off."

"Alex love please let me explain . . ."

"Did you not hear me? FUCK OFF!" She ran at him and tried to punch him. A left upper cut coming his way. He should have taken it square on the chin but he needed to explain . . . well what he could. So instead he grabbed her wrists, span them both round and pinned her to the wall.

"Before you deservingly kick 3 shades of shit out of me Bolly let me try and explain." He let go of her wrists and backed off giving her chance to leave if she wanted. She pushed past him and went to sit on the bench.

"Go on then. Pray tell how you got the Glaswegian chimney pregnant! "

"It's not mine Alex."

"Not what she's saying though is it. Even if it's not, you slept with her!"

"Before us! Listen, Bolls you know what I was like before you. Any flash of a . . . well you get where I'm coming from."

"So you slept with her then?" She had red puffy eyes by now and her face was bright red with anger.

"No . . . yes . . . I don't know. It was after the MET awards. I was shit faced I remember getting in a cab with her and that's it." Gene looked down he knew what question was coming next.

"So it could be yours?" Alex was trying so hard to hold back the tears. She stood up again getting ready to run if they started to spill over.

"Maybe but love, I couldn't even walk let alone . . . you know." He was flying his arms in the air. He looked panicked and confused just as every little bit that Alex was.

"Listen Bolly I had no idea it was months ago just after you got here remember I had a week back in Manchester. Way before us, way before I . . . I fell in love with you. Please love, I didnt know."

The more Alex thoguht about it the more she knew he was right. When the hell did he have the time in the past 8 weeks to go see her. Go anywhere but work and hers. She did look pretty far gone. He could see her wavering and moved closer to her.

"Bolly I can't lose you over this not now. Look at all we have done these past few months and were still together. Please I need you." He had sat down on the bench and pulled Alex down to sit next to him. He placed a hand on her cheek and she turned her lips to his palm.

He drew her even closer. Her breath still ragged from crying, his still short from shock.

Gene was so close to Alex's lips he could taste the salt from her tears on her.

Just as he was about to kiss her Jackie burst in. She didn't even give them time to talk; she needed to get this straight. They both looked up at her Alex's face e once again flesh red and Gene clenched one of his fists.

"I'm sorry love; I didn't know you two were together. It was a fucking joke. He aint no daddy. Any way I would never sleep with that man." Jackie looked him up and down with a hint of disgust." He was sick on my carpet, tried it on with me . . ." Alex looked up and opened her mouth to say something. Jackie knew what and raised her hand". . . .don't worry it was months ago, as you can see, I'm about ready to drop here, tried it on and passed out that's it."

Alex shifted a bit closer to Gene, not un-noticed by him. He sighed out and covered her hand with his. Jackie smiled at this. He had changed since Manchester, a lot by the looks of it.

"Fucking hell Hunt, I never thought I'd see that."

"See what?" Alex looked puzzled.

"Him tamed." And nodded at Gene.

Alex laughed. Gene looked pissed, how dare she say he was tamed. He was the Manc Lion . . . but yeah Bolly's Manc Lion.

"So pray tell Mc Queen, if you aint here to make me the daddy what are you here for?"

Jackie reached for her bag and pulled out a photo of a young girl sat on a field.

"Every month young girls like her come down from the north and disappear. This one, this one is my niece Gene. She is 16 and she thinks she can run the world. We aint heard from her for 3 weeks."

"Have you not gone to the Met?" Alex asked, taking the photo off her.

"I've tried the Met, the press and your station but I keep getting fobbed off."

"Fobbed off? By who?" Genes head snapped up. All he kept on thinking about was Sal from the strip club a few weeks back, if he and Bolly could do something about this he wanted to help.

"I rang your station; this is where she got off the bus Gene. But I was told no one was interested, especially as I understand your super intendant."

Alex and Gene looked at each other.

If Mac wanted this stopped he was involved.

If he was involved this was their way to drag him down.

_A/N: Sorry to any one who read my non spell checked version ! I was very sleepy last night and got a bit to hasty and posted the wrong one. So to find the girl, to bring down Mac to fob off the Mystery man . . . . . ? We shall see._


	13. Raidios, photos and phonecalls

Alex had suggested they move out of the locker room and talk more openly in the office. Partly so everyone else could hear, partly to get out of there. She felt better now she knew the baby wasn't Genes and that it had obviously been before they got together, even almost before he knew her, but she still felt a bit shaky and being in a room where she felt more confident and more at home even would be better.

They sat down with the rest of the team and discussed how bus loads of girls come down to the capital and a lot of them, as young as 14 disappear never to be heard from. Ray had opened his mouth at one point no doubt to make a brash comment but Gene just glared at him with a stare that seemed to say 'shut it or I'll shut it for you'.

"....and so I've come down here because this is where Rachel came. See if I can find out for myself what happened. But I have hit a dead end, none of you lot will help so that's why I came to see Hunt."

Gene had sat next to Alex the whole time Jackie was speaking. His was resting on his hands and was leaning back a little and the direction of his eye sight wondered slightly down to Alex's backside, where it had stayed for the past 5 minutes. He was sort of listening but he had heard it in the locker room and thought this was a much better use of his time.

"Boss?" Gene looked up at Ray and everyone else staring at him. Realising he had been rumbled he jumped up and cleared his throat. Alex too had noticed Genes attention had drifted a little and Hiding a chuckle stroked his back as if to tell him to carry on.

"Erm . . .yeah, right. So then what does everyone think ? Bolls? "

"Did she come down by bus or train Jackie ?" Alex too had stood up now and made her way over to Jackie who was smoking on the edge of Rays desk.

"By bus, that's the other thing, i went to the bus station to see if anyone around there noticed her and that's when I saw him."

"Saw who ?" Asked Gene.

"The creepy looking bloke waiting for the girls to get off the busses. I saw him talking to girl after girl Gene as they were getting off. One of them left with him as well god knows what . . ." Jackie stopped talking . She was clearing getting emotional. Alex suddenly thought what if something like this happened to Molly. She wasn't much younger and she placed her hand on Jackie's back. Jackie turned into Alex and grabbed on to her as she started to sob. Knowing she had no competition from her now Alex comforted her like a friend and stroked her back looking over Jackie's shoulder smiling slightly at Gene.

Ray made his way over to Gene and took a drag from his fag. With a smirk on his face at the sight of Alex hugging Jackie he said:

"Here boss, bet that sights a right . . ."

"Ray if you finish that sentence I will punch your ugly mug so hard you will be able to see out of the back of your head. Got it ?"

Ray looked anywhere but at him. It was only meant as a joke but obviously the guv didn't see the threesome joke appropriate.

-

They all bunched up into the Quattro and headed for Victoria bus station. After Alex trying to be polite and offering Jackie her seat she was told to shut up and get in the front where she belongs by Gene. Half way there she had turned to ask if Jackie was feeling better and found all 3 back seat passengers to be smoking away happily.

"See Bolly, it's like the three wise monkeys back there."

They arrived and gathered round the seating area to view the buses arriving. Just as Jackie had said the man in the bomber jacket was waiting in the wings for them to arrive too.

"So how long have you and Gene been together then DI Drake?"

"Please call me Alex, about a month, and I know what you're going to say." Alex took a sip of coffee and waited for the onslaught of 'bit soon to be getting married' or 'are you pregnant too then ?'

But Jackie just shrugged and smiled taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Aye, that man always gets what he wants. You know that don't ya ?"

"That I do Jackie that I do." Both women looked at each other and laughed. It was something new for Alex having another woman around that knew Gene. She had Shaz but she was Genes work colleague and unfortunately tea maker. Jackie was becoming more and more like a friend to Alex every minute. A luxury Alex had little of in 1982 outside of work.

"Oi ! I hope you 2 aint comparing bloody stories. Don't listen to a word she says Bolly that's an order! " She looked up at him and He winked at her. Keeping each other gaze both knowing the relief that this morning's upset was nothing more than a miss-judged joke now.

"Guv, look." Chris pointed out the bus that had just arrived from Manchester. The man in the bomber jacket that Jackie had pointed out had stirred and had walked over to the luggage compartment. A girl had gotten off and as she had gone to collect her bag the man looked like he had offered to help her carry them and started to walk off with her in the direction of the car park.

"The dogs seen the rabbit, Come on." Everyone put their polystyrene cups down and started to follow Gene after the Man and girl. Alex was behind everyone and heard her radio crackle. She stopped to get it out of her pocket.

"Base to DI Drake, base to DI Drake." Still smiling from her chat with Jackie she answered.

"Drake here."

"Oh Alex."

The mystery man. All other sounds stopped and she listened intensely.

"Where are you ?" She felt sick. The last time she had seen him when she met Mrs Staines in the street and hadn't heard from him since. Stupidly thinking for a few days that that was it, he had gone.

"I could smell your hair Alex as I walked passed you. Who is the pregnant lady Alex ?"

"That's none of your business, where are you?" She was talking through gritted teeth now and starting to shake looking round everywhere to see if she could see him.

"I keep missing you on your own Alex, but soon, soon I will get you alone and then we will go home."

She felt a breeze of wind behind her and jump round.

"Bolly ! Come on were losing him !" Alex looked forward to Gene and put the radio back in her pocket. There he was again when she needed him. While Gene was around she knew who ever it was on the phone, her TV, in the street she was safe. She ran towards him full pelt and grabbed his hand firmly as they caught the rest of the group up.

-

They all crammed back in to the Quattro and followed the guy who had got the girl into his car.

After about 10 minutes he pulled up outside a little semi detached maisonette. He gathered the girl's bags and showed her up the side stairs.

"Look at him, bastard. I bet he has done this so many times. She only looks 15!" Jackie had yet again sparked up and was scowling in the direction of the house.

"Jackie please for the babies' sake . . ." Alex had asked her for the third time since they got back in the car to stop smoking. If she was being honest Alex was only getting on her back to take her mind off the radio contact with the creep who was stalking her.

"Trust me love its better for it I carry on. I'm a right bitch when I try and pack up."

Ray and Chris looked at each other and gaped. Alex knew what they were thinking, she was too. Maybe Jackie was better smoking.

"Right come on her has had 10 minutes let's go in and get that girl out." Gene ordered everyone out and they made their way over to the flat.

Using the usual Gene Genie door knock they barged in and found the girl already half naked with the guy who had carried her bags taking her photo.

"Right you dirty bastard your nicked!" Gene pointed at the man so Ray and Chris could grab him as he tried in vain to run for the door. Alex walked over to the girl with her arms open showing she wasn't a threat.

"It's ok, it's ok. We're police officers." Jackie was stood in shock at the door way. Looking round Alex could see she was looking for any indication of Rachel.

"Here Bolly get that poor girl dressed." Gene threw her the girls top from the floor and Alex was trying to calm her down sat at the table.

"Right you little shit start talking." Ray and Chris were still restraining the guy. Gene looked like he was about to floor him. Alex knew this was the sort of case Gene hated. Young girls and worse from the north, bad men and a mixture of probable police corruption.

"I was only taking photos! nothing wrong with that!"

Gene got right in the guys face nose almost touching.

"THERE IS WHEN THE GIRL IS ONLY 15!"

Gene turned from him and walked over to the girl at the table with Alex. He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a bunch of notes.

"Here love takes this and go back to where you come from and never talk to men like this again yeah?"

The girl nodded and grabbed the money out of Genes hand and made a hasty exit.

Jackie had started to walk around now and was riffleing through some photos. She stopped and pulled one out the pile.

"This is Rachel! You bastard! What have you done to her?" Before anyone could stop her she was over the other side of room and head butted the photographer. Out cold.

-

After uniform had arrived and took the guy back to the cells Gene, Alex and Jackie all made their way back to the station leaving Ray and Chris to gather up evidence.

"Can you not keep that bloody temper down woman?" Gene snapped when they got into the car.

"Your only upset because I got in there first Hunt!" Alex turned to look back at Jackie and smiled, biting her bottom lip. She was right Gene had restrained himself and not knocked three shade f shit out of the guy and she causally walks up to him and knocks him out.

They parked the Quattro and went to the front desk to see the guy they had just sent in.

"Right Viv your latest edition if you please to the interview room"

"Bit of a problem there guv. Seems he is still dazed and keeps passing out, the doctors are in there with him now, might be best to leave him till morning when he can speak."

Gene turned to Jackie and glared. She put her hands up as way of apology.

"Right then, well bugger all else we can do here. Bolls?" He looked up at her and smiled.

"To the bar Gene?"

"To the bar."

-

The 3 of them made their way over to Luigis and ordered some food it was late evening now and all of them had not ate since the bus station.

It was a pleasant evening in a way. Alex now saw Jackie as a path to Genes past and they talked about how her and Gene used to hate each other but try and help at the same time, about the hostage situation they had been involved in and ,briefly, about Sam Tyler.

Luigi, ever the gentlemen, had offered Jackie the spare flat to sleep in tonight so she was close by. After a final drink, and cigarette, they bid good night to each other and Alex and Gene went up to Alex's flat leaving Luigi to deal with Jackie.

"Bloody hell, never a dull day with you is there Bolls." Gene flopped down on to the settee.

Alex followed suit throwing her jacket onto the chair as she sat next to gene.

"What a day hey. Jackie's alright though. God to hear about your past, you never talk about Manchester."

Gene, face in shock, turned to look at Alex.

"You know why I never talk bout Manchester love and I'm sorry but she's alright? Did you bang your head today Bolls?" She slapped his thigh and sat up.

"She is, not sure about what sort of a mother she is going to be but she is very strong. Good to have another . . . well friend."

"Changed your mind since this morning then Alex?" He pulled her over to him. They hadn't been alone since the locker room this morning and hadn't really had chance to talk about the miss understanding.

"Well after I realised she wasn't baring your child yeah." She reached up and kissed him keeping her hand over his cheek.

"I'm sorry I reacted how I did Gene. I just couldn't bear the thought of you having kids with her." She looked away for a second then turned back to him with a wry smile on her face. "Though I saw you Gene." She slipped her hand down to his chest and swung her legs round his knee. "When she told you it wasn't yours there was a small tiny glint in your eye that disappeared. Not a daddy hey Gene. .Thankfully!"

"It wasn't because I was disappointed that she wasn't having my kid Bolls. It was because I realised I . . . well you know." She could see he was uncomfortable about something. It suddenly dawned on her, she knew he had tried to pack up smoking recently and saw how he was after Elvers birth. Was he trying to tell her he wanted kids?

She straddled him and grabbed hold of his face.

"I know Gene me too. After Elvers birth in the woods I thought of Molly and how great it was having a child." Her eye gleaming with tears as she mention Molly's name." One day Gene I will tell you about Molly, one day." He raised a hand and placed it over hers on his face.

"Take your time Bolls we got years aint we." He brought her lips down to his and kissed her. Softly and full of love just like the night they had first slept together. His hand lowered to their usual spot on her hips , both of them starting to get deeper into the kiss the phone rang.

"Leave it." He mumbled on her neck.

"MMM Shouldn't." She reluctantly got off his knee and went to answer the phone. Leaving Gene to calm down on the settee.

"hello." Alex was glad when Mrs Staines answered.

"Oh hello dear I was erm just wondering . . .it's James trial on Thursday and i wanted to know if you were free that is . . ."

Alex smiled, that sweet old lady.

"What time would you like us to be there Mrs Staines ?"

"Oh bless you dear, I'm so very glad you can come. I had a lovely lunch the other day. The trial starts at 10 in the morning shall I meet you there ?"

"Why not Mrs Staines, me and Gene will both be there." Genes head snapped up at the use of his name.

"Please Alex dear call me Dot. I shall see you Thursday then , thank you again your both to kind."

Dot Staines hung up and Alex turned around to find Gene facing her.

"Where we going Bolls?" He sneaked his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her neck.

"That was Mrs Staines, James Wagstaffs mother, remember i told you i had run into her the other day."

"Mmm" He was still kissing her neck.

"It's his trail Thursday told her we would go with her . . .is that ok?" She didn't even think to ask him first.

"We seem to come as a pair Bolls, why not." He took the receiver out of her hand and replaced it on the phone set and turned his attention back to her neck.

"Now then why don't we go practice that baby making lark."

A/N: Bit of a long one but we need to set up the big Mac chapter right ! Plus the mystery man is getting a bit to close, what if Alex found herself alone ?


End file.
